


My Prompts

by sadieejanelle



Series: Prompts [1]
Category: Heathers (1988), Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: F/M, everything will be tagged individually
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-06 08:14:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 100
Words: 39,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14052732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadieejanelle/pseuds/sadieejanelle
Summary: This book will be a collection of all the Jdronica prompts I've written on my Tumblr account.To request anything or read them as they are first published, you can follow me at fangirlahead on Tumblr.





	1. Unprompted #1

**Author's Note:**

> this was my first ever attempt at writing Heathers fanfiction. After realizing I had read pretty much all of the JDronica fanfiction on AO3, I recieved some advice from a friend to write some of my own. That's how the rest of this book came to be.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Veronica is sick.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the very first Heathers fanfiction I’ve ever written. True story.

JD heard her before he saw her. Coming in through the window was nothing new, in fact it was almost a daily routine for him after only a few weeks, but he certainly had not been expecting the greeting he got.

He'd gotten about half way into the window when his motions paused as the sound of coughing entered his ears. His head quickly turned towards the bed to his right and his face fell as he took in the sight in front of him.

Veronica Sawyer was usually a portrait of strength, maybe that's why the sight of her curled up in her bed, blankets covering practically all of her body, surprised him so much.

Another fit of coughs came from her lungs before he finally moved again, now coming fully into the room. He had no idea what to do or say and he was incredibly thankful that she didn't yet know of his presence so he could think. He took a few hesitant steps towards her, eyes fixed on his girlfriend's weak figure.

He reached out and gently put his hand on her arm, his way of notifying her of his presence finally. Her small frame shook slightly as he touched her, more coughs that were most likely from the sudden shock of someone else in the room.

Veronica opened her eyes and turned her head the best she could to look up at the intruder in her bedroom, smiling weakly as she recognized JD standing above her.  
"Hi." She muttered out, her voice barely above a whisper.

"Are you okay?" He asked, eyes widening as he realized just how sick she must be. Of course, he knew she wasn't okay and that he'd just asked a very stupid question, but he couldn't think of anything else to say at that moment.

"It's just a slight cold. Mom says I should be okay soon." She'd been careful not to tell him when she'd begun to feel the symptoms of the flu she now had, one thing she didn't want was for him to worry about her, He didn't need any more stress especially not when it was caused by her.

JD only nodded, eyes searching her face as he took in her appearance. Her face was pale and her eyes were half shut, as if ready to fall asleep at any moment. It probably should've been concerning that even while she looked very sick, she was still the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen, but he didn't have time to worry about that as she sneezed, turning her head away from him as she did.

"That was adorable." He smiled for the first time since he'd entered the room, chuckling after he spoke.  
"Oh, shut up." She rolled her eyes at him. Even running a fever, she was just as sarcastic and stubborn as she was in full health. She scooted over in the bed, making room for him to sit or even lay down if he felt so inclined.

He understood the silent invitation, pulling off his shoes and dropping the signature trenchcoat to the floor as he laid down beside her. His arms encircled her small body, any fear of germs not even entering his mind as he held Veronica close to him.

She couldn't exactly say when they'd fallen asleep, all she knew was that when she'd woken up the next morning with her headache and coughs gone. JD woke up not too long after her with a sneeze that he was just barely able to cover with his elbow.

Veronica laughed at the sound. "Now that was adorable." She teased, using his own words against him now as his arms wrapped around her again, his head buried in her hair as they both realized that her cold was gone but had been passed on to him.


	2. Unprompted #2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> JD gets jealous.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ah, the very beginning of me writing a jealous JD. it’s beautiful.

There was a guy currently breathing, quite literally, down Veronica’s neck and her boyfriend did not like that. He’d been forced to come to some party late at night that he had had no intention of attending but Veronica was very convincing when she wanted to be. She’d told him that there was no way she was going to this “god damn” party without him and that she would be murdered by the Heathers if she didn’t show. So, reluctantly, JD has thrown on his coat and followed his girlfriend to a party 20 minutes away from his home, where he’d much rather be and that was very much saying something. 

He now stood in a corner, arms crossed and eyes narrowed at the boy that was too close to comfort to Veronica. She was doing a pretty decent job at fighting him off, her short height for the most part masked her strength. JD stayed in his corner for the time being, the boy was close to giving up so he saw no reason to intervene, but he watched nonetheless in case his help was required. 

His time soon came as the other male grabbed Veronica’s waist, pulling her close as if to kiss her and JD was obviously not allowing that to happen. He marched over to the two of them, easily catching the boy off guard and ripping him away. While he’d been practically towering over Veronica, he was no match for JD’s height. An almost audible sigh of relief fell from her lips as Veronica felt the unwanted pair of arms leave her body but she quickly jumped back into action as she laid eyes on the clenched fist hanging at her boyfriend’s side. 

“Just let him go, JD.” She had no idea why she was defending the boy, he certainly didn’t really deserve it, but she didn’t exactly want to watch him get punched either. JD turned his head towards her and after seeing the pleading look in her eyes, he nodded and dropped the boy who immediately ran away, muttering something that sounded like “fucking psychopath.” 

It was now JD’s turn to wrap his arms around Veronica, his mind beginning to run through the possibilities of what could have happened if he hadn’t been there. Sure, she was strong, but Veronica wasn’t as down to physically hurt someone if needed as he was. 

“Thank you.” She said to him.   
“You should’ve let me punch him.” He muttered back.   
“And risk you getting hurt too, no way.” There was no need for her to put him in harm’s way, no matter how much a small part of her was wishing she’d seen the boy walk away with a bloody nose. 

They both made the decision to leave and with a short and simple “goodbye” to the Heathers that was met with much protest, they walked hand in hand back to Veronica’s house. 

They made their way up into Veronica’s room, JD immediately falling onto her bed as she headed into the bathroom to change out of the dress that was much too tight for her to stand wearing it much longer. She changed quickly and headed out to join him on the bed. His arms immediately reached out for her, pulling her against his chest. “Are you okay?” She was used to him holding her but something about this time seemed almost a little too protective.   
“I can’t stop thinking about what could have happened if I hadn’t stopped him.” Veronica suddenly understood why he’d been so quiet on the walk home.   
“Well, it doesn’t matter because you did, I’m here with you now and he is long gone. There’s no reason to worry about it anymore.” She offered him a small smile, her attempt at comforting him.  
“Our love is god,” He whispered before capturing her lips with his own for a moment. “but you are never going to another party without me.” 

That earned him a laugh, the sound like music to his ears. At some point, after more talking and especially more making out, they fell asleep, no longer worrying about what had happened before.


	3. Unprompted #3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> JD and Veronica do something illegal.

“I’m pretty sure this is a bad idea, or at the very least, illegal.” Veronica’s arms were currently wrapped around herself as she fought the brisk air of Sherwood, Ohio. Her eyes kept glancing for side to side. Despite it being 2 am, she kept expecting someone to show up and stop them. 

“Just trust me.” JD was currently attempting to pick the lock of the local 7-11, deciding that 2 in the morning was the perfect time for a slurpee. The store was usually open 24 hours, but a family emergency had called the employee that was working the nightshift away. That’s how he’d ended up squatted down in front of the glass door, a bobby pin he’d borrowed from Veronica attempting to open the lock. 

“That seems like a terrible idea.” She stopped looking around nervously and raised an eyebrow at the back of her boyfriend’s head. “Do you even know what you’re doing?” She couldn’t see but JD rolled his eyes at her.   
“Of course, I know what i’m doing.” After another minute of messing with the luck with no success, he sighed. “Okay, so, maybe i don’t know what i’m doing.” Veronica laughed, loving when she was right. 

“Move over.” Once he’d stood up and stepped out of her way, she proceeded to take his place. After about 30 seconds of messing with the lock, she popped it open and stood back up, a proud smile on her face.   
“I would’ve done it eventually.” JD huffed in defeat, rolling his eyes at the smile on his girlfriend’s face.   
“Sure you would’ve,” Veronica said sarcastically. “now go get your slurpee so we can get out of here.” The cops showing up was still a very real possibility to her.   
JD happily slipped into the store and filled up a cup, tossing a couple dollar bills on the counter as he hurried back out. 

The pair started back down the street, very inconspicuously. Well, as inconspicuously as two teenagers could be when walking down the street at 2 am with a basically stolen slurpee being passed between the two of them.   
“Thank you.” JD said, eyes straight ahead as he spoke.   
“Anytime.” Veronica nodded. She knew how much he needed his fix sometimes and somewhere along the way, it’d become her job to help him get it, not that she was really complaining.   
“I guess this officially makes you my partner in crime.” He slung the arm not holding the cup around her shoulders, quickly flashing her a smile.   
“Oh, great.” She muttered sarcastically but inside, she couldn’t be happier.


	4. Unprompted #4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> JD needs some comfort, Veronica gives it to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was the first angsty thing i wrote. it’s all written around one quote and i still love it.

Veronica knew something was wrong, however, what that was, she didn’t know. She couldn’t possibly expect her boyfriend to be around all the time but it’d been hours since she’d heard from him and as far as she could tell, that should be considered unusual. Of course, she’d only known him for a few weeks, it wasn’t like she knew everything about him yet but when they’d gone from constantly being around each other to not speaking in a decent amount time, she couldn’t ignore the voice in her head that told her to worry. She decided she’d give it a little while and then possibly break in through his window for what was probably the hundredth time if she hadn’t heard anything. 

An hour passed, and then another, yet Veronica still had heard nothing. She tried to convince herself she had no reason to worry about anything but when your boyfriend was basically depressed and borderline psychopathic, long periods of silence seemed like some cause for alarm. She let another hour pass before she pushed herself back from her desk where she’d been attempting to study for an upcoming test and without a word to her parents, slipped quietly out of the house.

She began the walk to his house, the journey practically memorized by now. It was cold, the beginning of winter in Ohio, and she wrapped her arms around herself, regretting that she’d forgotten a jacket in her haste to get out the door. She wondered if she’d look pathetic, showing up at his house, uninvited, because she hadn’t heard from him since the night before, and yet, the sinking feeling in her chest caused her not to worry too much about it. 

She made it to his house in a decent amount of time. She wasn’t sure if it was her hurry to see him or the fact that she knew the way so well by now that made the trip so quick. His father’s car wasn’t in the driveway, a good sign to her, but JD’s motorcycle was parked on the side of the house, an even better sign to her. Knowing Big Bud Dean wasn’t home gave her the confidence to knock on the front door but when she got no answer, she sighed and started to make her way to his window. 

Climbing up the tree easily, she looked into his room before making any attempt to enter it. The trenchcoat was on the floor, he was definitely home, and that was all she needed to open the window and hop inside. The lock was still broken from the first time she’d broken in, and he seemed in no hurry to fix it, but the tree was just far enough away that actually getting into the bedroom required a decent amount of effort from veronica. She stood up and looked around the room once she was in, seeing no signs of her boyfriend. She knew he was home, all the signs pointed to that being a true statement, but she had no idea where he was. 

And then she heard him. it was hard to distinguish that the noise was human at first, it was so quiet and so quick she’d almost missed it. Until she’d heard it again, she had almost thought her mind was just playing tricks on her. Yet, when she heard it again, she knew it wasn’t. Someone was in the room with her and that person was crying. 

She wasn’t completely sure if JD knew she was in his room, she’d made a decent amount of noise getting inside but he hadn’t acknowledged her presence yet. He made another noise, tipping her off finally as to his location and she walked over to him. He was sitting on the other side of the bed from her, legs crossed as he sat on the ground with a picture in his hands. She couldn’t tell what it was until she’d taken a seat next to him. The picture was of a relatively young woman and it didn’t take Veronica long to piece together that it had to be his mother. He was definitely aware of her presence now, his attempt to stop crying once she’d sat down confirming that. She made no attempt to pry, he’d talk to her when he was ready. 

“It’s been 7 years since she died, and I haven’t cried over her death since the day it happened.” JD finally spoke up, his voice slightly shaky from his crying. “I used to feel nothing and now, I feel everything.” Veronica struggled for words, she knew his mother was dead but she didn’t know how to comfort him about it.  
“Sometimes it’s good to feel, it reminds you that you’re alive.” She looked over at him finally just to see that he was staring right back at her. 

“I don’t want to feel, Veronica.” He shook his head, his gaze leaving her and settling on the wall in front of him. “That’s how I got by, that’s how I got through everything, and now all of these emotions are hitting me all at once and I think it’s your fault.” Veronica couldn’t help but raise an eyebrow at him.  
“My fault? How is it my fault?” 

“Life before you was dull and nothing and then you broke into my room that first night, and suddenly I could feel again. love, anger, fear, it all came flooding back to me before I could stop it,” He swallowed a lump in his throat. “and I don’t want these feelings anymore.” Veronica frowned at him, she didn’t know what she’d expected when she’d come to his house that night but this definitely wasn’t it. 

“That would be easier for you, if you were dead and couldn’t feel, but i hate to break it to you, you’re human, you have to feel, and not all of those feelings are going to be good.” Maybe it was a little harsh but he didn’t seem to be sugarcoating anything and she wasn’t about to either. “Life is shitty and scary but it is life and it is also the most beautiful thing there is. The world is never going to be easy, especially not in high school, but that doesn’t mean we should feel nothing. It just means we have to work harder to make sure when those feelings come, we take them as they are.” She was now completely turned towards him, eyes on the side of his head as he continued looking at the blank wall.

She almost didn’t believe it at first but he began to laugh. It was quiet and not entirely humorous but it was still a laugh nonetheless. “You always try to fix things, don’t you? And you do, you always know how to make everything seem a little better.” He finally looked up at her. “How is it possible that you knew to come in here at this exact time and say the exact thing i needed to hear?” Veronica could only shrug, she didn’t know how to answer that question without sounding a little too weird. 

JD shook his head once he received no response. “Of all the boyfriends in the world, i’m the one you’ve got.” Words immediately formed in her head again.  
“You don’t see me complaining about that, do you?” She raised her eyebrow at him, her question was playful but also completely serious.  
“I guess I don’t.” He gave her a small smile, the biggest one he could at that moment.  
“Next time, I’d rather you talk to me rather than make me worry and then break into your room.” Veronica turned her body back towards the wall before dropping her head onto his shoulder. “I was scared when I hadn’t heard from you.”

“What did you think i was doing? Murdering someone?” Veronica laughed at that.  
“I don’t know, I don’t know what I thought, I just knew I was scared.” JD turned and kissed her forehead.  
“Okay, next time I’ll go to you so you don’t have to come to me.” Veronica smiled, tilting her head up to kiss him.  
“Thank you.”


	5. “Somebody’s cranky.” “Somebody needs to shut up.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Veronica gets annoyed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was the first thing i was ever prompted by someone else to write.

Veronica ignored the pain in her back as she hunched over her paper, hurriedly trying to finish an essay that was due the next day. She only had about a page left to do and she knew she could easily finish it, however her boyfriend was making that very hard. 

JD sat on her bed. He’d asked her for something to eat about half an hour after he’d shown up, unannounced, at her home, and she’d been forced to leave her work and bring him a sandwich. It usually didn’t bother her to do something like this for him, except for now he was breaking off pieces of his sandwich and throwing them at her rather than eating it. 

She let it go on for 15 minutes before she looked up and saw half of the sandwich gone. She knew none of it had made it into his mouth and that it was all currently scattered around the floor of her bedroom. “Do you plan on stopping that anytime soon?” She raised an eyebrow at JD, a slightly pissed off tone to her voice. 

“And where’s the fun in that, my dear?” He raised an eyebrow back at her, clearly mocking her.  
“The fun is that I won’t come over there and rip your head off.” Veronica had no problem challenging him, the empty threat rolling easily off her tongue.  
“Somebody’s cranky.”  
“Somebody needs to shut up.” She immediately fired back.  
JD quickly put his hands up defensively, his goal had been to get his girlfriend to pay attention to him, not necessarily to do that by pissing her off.  
“Alright, I’m sorry, Ronnie.” Veronica shook her head and went back to writing. “I was just trying to entertain you.” He shrugged.  
“Entertain me? You know how important this paper is, I have to focus on it.” She looked back up at him, doing the exact opposite of what she said she should be doing. 

“I do know but I don’t want you to push so hard, it makes me worry about you.” He sat up straight on her bed, looking back at her.  
“I’m fine, JD, I do this all the time.” Veronica sighed and went back to the paper.  
“That doesn’t necessarily make it right.”  
“Whatever.” Her word was final, dismissing his concern even though a part of her was ecstatic that he cared.  
“So you’re not going to throw me out?”  
“Are you done with the sandwich?” Veronica spoke, the annoyance gone and replaced with an air of humor.  
“Well, I’m going to eat it.” JD shrugged.  
“No.”

The tone of her voice left no room for argument. He set the sandwich in his lap and looked at her as she continued to write. A few moments passed and he began to reach again for the sandwich.  
“Absolutely not.” Her voice rang out, breaking the silence. JD rolled his eyes but made no attempt to grab the sandwich again.


	6. Prompted without a Quote #1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Veronica and JD get caught in the middle of some questionable actions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> basically, i was prompted to write this but not with a quote. they gave me the scenario and i wrote it

All caution was tossed to the wind the minutes their lips touched. How exactly they’d gotten to this point, Veronica didn’t know but she certainly wasn’t complaining. All she knew was that she was very much enjoying kissing JD and as far as she could tell, he was very much enjoying it too. However, neither of them would enjoy what happened next. 

His hands had only just began their journey to certain parts of her body when the door to Veronica’s bedroom was open.   
“Well, it seems I’m interrupting something.” Her mother’s voice came from the doorway, causing the pair to immediately pull apart. They were both attempting to catch their breath as Veronica turned her head towards her mother. 

Her mother just stared back at her, her expression unreadable with the way Veronica’s thoughts were all jumbled up at that moment.   
“Maybe I should go.” It was JD’s voice that broke the uncomfortable silence.   
Veronica gave him a ‘sorry’ smile and a small wave as he crawled back through her window as effortlessly as he’d come in. 

Veronica’s mother walked to the window, watching him head down the road to make sure he was gone before she turned back to her daughter.   
“He goes out the window?! Veronica, we have a front door for a reason!” Veronica didn’t know she’d expected her mother to say but that wasn’t it. She struggled for words to defend herself but came up empty. Her mother just shook her head and walked back into the hallway.   
“Dinner’s ready. Please don’t take too long.” And with that, she was gone. 

The deep blush on Veronica’s face remained throughout dinner when her mother shamelessly told her father what she’d witnessed and deepened when her parents began the talk Veronica really didn’t want to hear.


	7. Prompted without a Quote #2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Veronica and JD reunite.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another scenario prompt. 
> 
> (this has references to suicide a little bit but in an almost humorous way)

A break, that’s what they’d mutually decided they needed. All the arguments they were having were starting to get to them and they both agreed they just needed some time. Of course, they were both still hopelessly in love with each other so the most space they could give was two weeks. The time went by slowly, Veronica thought about throwing in the towel a couple of times but she’d been the one to really push this break so she wouldn’t back down. She knew this was what they needed.

Now, two weeks was up and she was currently making her way up the tree to climb through JD’s window. She messily hopped into his room, he was much better at it than she was, and was immediately greeted by her boyfriend. He was on his bed but once she entered, he stood up. He walked to her and threw his arms around her, basically crushing her in what she thought had to be the tightest hug she’d ever experienced but with almost no thought, she wrapped her arms around him as well and clung to him.

“Let’s never do this again.” It was JD that spoke first.   
“I hope we don’t have to.” Veronica’s voice was slightly muffled by the fact that she was pressed so tightly against his chest and when he finally noticed, his grip loosened just enough to allow her to pull her head back when she spoke.   
“If I ever have to do that again, I’ll probably just kill myself. You’re my only reason to live.” There was a humor to his voice, letting Veronica know he was joking and she didn’t actually have to worry about that.   
“I’m surprised you made it. Two weeks is basically forever.” She teased him, the hint of a smile on her face.

“Exactly, you are the sun to my moon. I am nothing without you.” He was being overly dramatic, hilarious, and pretty idiotic but there was a method to his madness. After the way things had went down the last time they’d talked, he decided the best way to start new was with jokes and ridiculous things that he’d only heard in really terrible cheesy movies and while it took everything in him not to cringe, he said them anyways.

Veronica laughed at him, a light that hadn’t been in her eyes for the past couple of weeks returning finally.   
“I love you.” She smiled at him.   
“Of course you do, I’m amazing.” This earned him a playful slap on the arm and another laugh.   
“I love you too, Ronnie.” A few minutes passed and they ended up curled together on his bed, neither ready to let the other go just yet, as they talked about what had happened in their lives since they’d last seen each other and finally, everything was okay again.


	8. “Just pretend to be my date.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Veronica needs JD to lie for her.

Veronica didn’t look back as she stormed out of the cafeteria with no clear destination in mind. She knew being friends with the Heathers would have its downsides but she never thought being forced to date Kurt Kelly would be one of them. Going to the Homecoming dance with Kurt would most likely end up with Veronica being in a situation she very much didn’t want to be in and yet, Heather seemed to not care about that. In a fit of rage, Veronica had decided the best thing to do would be to walk out.

She didn’t even realized she’d left the school until she was staring at the row of cars in the parking lot.   
“You know school isn’t over yet, right?” Veronica whipped around to find where the voice had come from. “I mean, I especially never thought I’d see Veronica Sawyer herself try to leave school early.” Her eyes eventually found a dark figure with his back leaned against the wall of the school.   
“And you know everything about me?” She was still fired up after her conversation with Chandler that she was a little harsher than she meant to be.   
The boy held up his hands defensively while chuckling to himself.   
“I wasn’t trying to be rude.”   
Veronica walked closer to him, looking at him for a second before recognizing him as the new kid Heather McNamara had told her about a few days ago, Jason Dean.   
“I’m sorry, I’ve just had a rough day.” Chandler would kill her if she knew Veronica had just apologized to ‘someone so clearly below her,’ but Heather wasn’t there and Veronica did feel bad.

“Everyone’s’ lives’ got static. What’s the problem this time?” Veronica raised her eyebrow at him, wondering what interest he could possibly have in her social life.   
“Heather wants me to go out with Kurt Kelly and I refused.” There was a clear amusement in JD’s eyes, clearly finding it hilarious that was her problem.   
“So skip the dance, it’s dumb anyways.” Veronica shook her head before getting an idea.   
“Or…” JD didn’t like the evil glint in her eye. “You could help me with something.” It was his turn to raise his eyebrow. “It’ll be easy. Just pretend to be my date.”

JD laughed before looking back and realizing she was completely serious. He thought for a second before making a decision that he wasn’t yet sure if he’d regret or not.   
“Okay.” He shrugged, trying to act like he couldn’t care less about the offer.   
“Are you serious?” He couldn’t help but smile as well as a grin broke out on Veronica’s face.   
“Yes, I’m serious.” He nodded.   
“Thank you.” Veronica threw her arms around him and hugged him without thinking before immediately backing off. “Shit, I’m sorry.”

“That’s okay.” He wouldn’t admit, just yet, how wonderful that hug had felt.


	9. “In the least creepy way possible, I know where you live.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Veronica helps out a very drunk JD.

Veronica was in the bad part of Sherwood, well as bad as a part of Sherwood could get. She knew she’d want to leave the party she was attending with the Heathers early, prompting her to drive herself to it. She didn’t realize at the time that the party would leave her right in the middle of a part of town that she really didn’t want to be in so late at night. 

She watched as the various shops passed by, trying to find something to help her get home, and she was stopped at a traffic light when she turned her head to the left, seeing a bar. However, it wasn’t the bar that caught her eye. It was the group of men outside of it, clearly surrounding another person. 

It was so late at night that no one else was on the roads meaning even when the light turned green, Veronica made no attempt to leave, she was interested in what was happening. Well interested wasn’t the right word, she was mainly too horrified and confused to leave yet. 

The man that was being surrounded was facing towards Veronica and when the group of men advancing on him parted just enough, she could get a good look at him. It took her no time at all to recognize him, it was JD. They had had nothing more than a few words spoken between the two of them since he’d arrived in town on a few days ago but still, Veronica couldn’t deny some attraction towards him. That’s probably why she made the decision to help him out. 

She pulled into the parking lot, everyone of them turning to look at her. She tried to hold her head high as she got out of the car, immediately regretting her decision when she saw just how tall and intimidating each of the men were.   
“I don’t know what’s going on here but why don’t you all just leave him alone?” The men looked at her for a moment as if they were trying to decide if she was serious before laughing. They all began talking to each other at once and all she could really make out was “look, his girlfriend is here to save him,” and “poor thing has no idea what she’s getting into.”

“I’m only going to ask once again for you to leave him alone,” She had no idea why she was really doing this. “please.” She added to be safe.   
But then she saw that her plan had somehow worked. While the mens’ attention had been on her, JD had gotten away but to where, she didn’t know. The men turned their attention back to where JD had been and amongst the confusion about where he could’ve gone, Veronica slipped away. Not sure how much time she had, she quickly got in the car and drove away. About a mile from the bar, she realized she should’ve checked her back seat. 

“Why did you do it?” A voice came from behind her. She screamed and slammed on the breaks, a thud and a welp coming in response as the intruder fell off the seat into the floorboard. She quickly turned around to see who was with her. There he was, JD, groaning as he held his head and sat up.   
“What are you doing in my car?” Veronica said, apparently much to loud as he only held his head tighter.   
“I need a ride home, I’m drunk.” It was only then Veronica began to hear the slight slur of his words and the smell of alcohol in her car.   
“Fine, just next time, warn me before you break into my car.” She turned back around in the seat and began to drive, deciding she’d stopped in the middle of the road too many times already that   
night.   
“My address is…” He started once he’d sat back into the seats.   
“In the least creepy way possible, I know where you live. Just try to sleep, I’ll tell you when we get there.” He said nothing and she was thankful. She didn’t really want to tell him the reason she knew where he lived was she’d been walking home one night and saw him doing push-ups through his bedroom window. 

It took about 15 minutes to reach his house and another 5 to wake him up.   
“You know, you’re really pretty.” That was the first thing he said when he finally woke up. Veronica rolled her eyes.   
“And you’re really drunk. Come on, let’s get you inside.” With a lot of difficulty on her part, she got him out of the car and into his house. As drunk as he was, they were for the most part pretty silent, Veronica really didn’t plan on meeting his father this way. 

They made it into his bedroom and she managed to just barely help him get his shoes when he fell onto his bed, ready to actually get some sleep. He seemed pretty asleep when she began to walk out.   
“You’re not going to leave, are you? I’m drunk. What if I do something stupid?” She turned around and saw him sitting up in bed, smiling playfully at her.   
“Asking me to stay is already pretty stupid.” He just shrugged.   
She thought for a moment before deciding she really had nothing to lose by staying with him. 

Hesitantly, she laid down next to him on the bed. With his arms wrapped around her, they both fell asleep. Her original plan had been to go home once she left the party, but Veronica didn’t really mind this alternative.


	10. “Stop laughing this isn’t funny!”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> JD gives Veronica a hickey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this prompt has little hints of some nsfw stuff in it.

“Stop laughing, this isn’t funny!” Veronica was staring in the bathroom mirror with her neck turned at a very uncomfortable position to inspect the hickey her boyfriend so lovingly had left on her neck. It was larger than anything she’d had before and already beginning to turn a purplish color, proving that sometimes people’s bites are worse than their barks. 

JD was currently laughing his ass off from her bed, he on the other hand found what he’d done to be hilarious. Well, it was really her reaction to it that really got to him. In the heat of the moment, he’d just stopped thinking and the mark left on his girlfriend’s neck was the result.   
“Come on, Veronica. You have to admit this is a little funny.” He said during a pause in his fits of laughter. 

The look Veronica gave him when she stepped out of the bathroom, immediately shut him up. It wasn’t really the hickey that bothered her, it was how funny he seemed to think it was.   
“JD, seriously. This isn’t that funny.” She put her hand on her hip as she glared at him.   
“Ronnie, I think you’re taking this too seriously.” That caused her to roll her eyes.   
“How am I supposed to cover this up? I can’t, it’s huge and it’s right in the middle of my neck!” JD only shrugged.   
“Then don’t cover it up.” He didn’t mind the reminder the hickey would give any man that looked at her. Veronica groaned at him and turned on her heel to walk back into the bathroom. 

JD immediately stood up and walked to her, catching her arm before she could fully disappear into the bathroom.   
“Okay, look, I’m sorry. I got carried away.” He meant it and Veronica knew he did.   
“Thank you. However, sorry doesn’t fix the fact that I look like I got beat in the neck.” She shook her head.   
“Well what would fix it?” The smile that spread on her face was not one he enjoyed.   
“Getting even.” She pushed him backwards towards her bed, immediately attaching her lips to his neck once they were both in comfortable positions. 

JD opened his mouth to say something several times but found nothing could come out. It wasn’t until he felt her lips disconnect and saw her smiling down at her craftsmanship that he spoke up.   
“Are you good now?”   
She nodded.   
“Yes, thank you, I feel much better.” This time, they both laughed.


	11. Unprompted #5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> JD studies Veronica.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is completely written from JD’s perspective. I had a bit of writer’s block at this time and this is how I got out of it.

She was beautiful, that much was a fact. He’d known it from the first time he’d laid eyes on her but unfortunately, her stunning beauty meant other people noticed it too. 

He saw how people looked at her and he hated it, but he hated it even more than she didn’t seem to notice. She continued wearing her short skirts and unintentionally leading on any man that managed to get close enough to her. Even now, as she walked towards him, her eyes were focused solely on him but everyone else was focused only on her. 

Her eyes lit up as she got closer to him, her eyes never straying, like he was the only she could see and that thought excited him. However, his eyes did stray, roaming the hallway. He glared at any other male who looked too long at her, their eyes telling that they were imagining things only he should be able to do to her. After all, it was their love was God, not anyone else’s.

She reached him after what felt like an eternity, he felt his heart race faster as her lips curled up in that smile he loved so much and he knew, no matter what, she would always belong to him. 

It would be a challenge, but Veronica Sawyer was the one thing he was willing to fight for.


	12. “Are you bleeding?!”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Veronica gets stabbed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is easily the angstiest thing i’ve wtitten to date.
> 
> please know that this prompt does have mentions of stabbing and blood.

Veronica knew she should’ve accepted Heather’s offer for a ride home but she was still angry at her and needed to clear her head. She was close enough to home that she wasn’t too worried but it was late and it was dark, that was enough to scare her. 

She couldn’t help the feeling of being watched, deciding it was just her nerves until she heard the sound of a leaf crunch behind her. She whipped her head around just in time to see a body duck into an alleyway on what was now her left.   
“Hello? I know you’re there.” She called out, her heart racing. 

Suddenly, a man stepped out, a sickening grin on his face. Veronica wanted to run but her feet seemed rooted into place.   
“What do you want?” Her words were shaky and she hated how afraid she sounded. The man in front of her only smiled wider.   
“It’s not good for a girl like you to be out so late.” The streetlight hit an object in his hand at just the right angle, revealing the knife in his hands.

Veronica finally found use of her legs again, turning on her heel, she ran.   
“You shouldn’t have done that!” The man yelled and she heard his feet on the pavement and he chased after her. Even with the head start, she knew it was a lost cause. The man would probably catch up to her in no time and it didn’t take long for that fact to be confirmed. She was grabbed from behind and almost as soon as that happened, she felt a sharp pain in her side. 

She’d been stabbed, it didn’t take her long to figure that out.   
“I’m sorry it had to be like this, dear.” His hands let go and she sunk to the ground, grabbing the wound to try and stop the bleeding. Once she’d heard the man walk away, she managed to get back onto her feet. Looking around, she tried to decide her best course of action. She really was not in the mood to die. 

There was a neighborhood only a few feet ahead of her, she could make it. She began walking and by a stroke of luck, she recognized it as the neighborhood JD lived in. She really had no wish for him to know she was bleeding, he’d freak out, but it was that or dying and she chose the former. 

Slowly and carefully, she made her way to his house. Deciding that sneaking in through the window would not be possible, she knocked on the front door. When she got no answer, she knocked again, a little more frantically. She needed him to be home. A moment later, the door opened, revealing her boyfriend.   
“Veronica, what are you doing here?” She couldn’t describe how happy she was to see him. 

“I have a bit of a problem.” His eyes immediately showed his concern. Veronica groaned out and her hands gripped her sides too hard. “Scratch that, a big problem.” His eyes shot to her side where the blood was covering her hands.   
“Are you bleeding?!” He continued asking questions, she could see his mouth moving, but she couldn’t hear him. The next thing she knew the world went black and she fell into his arms.


	13. “Shut up and let me help you.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Veronica hurts herself.

She was fine, really, she was. At least that’s what she told everyone who asked. Veronica hated seeming weak, especially when it was because of a stupid mistake. She’d been running down the stairs to answer the door for Heather Chandler when she’d fallen and rolled her ankle. After a few minutes of growing impatient, Chandler discovered the door was open the whole time and let herself but when she was met with an injured Veronica. She immediately called JD, deciding he was better suited to deal with the girl on the verge of tears. After much debate between the two girls, Chandler reluctantly left Veronica on her own only because she knew the trusted boyfriend would show up any second now that he knew Veronica was hurt. 

And that’s how she ended up where she was, Veronica had just managed to haul herself up off the floor after many failed attempts when JD came running in. His eyes locked onto her and Veronica took most of the energy she should be using to get upstairs to hide how much pain she was in.   
“Holy shit, Ronnie. What did you do?” He started walking over to her.   
“I’m fine. I just tripped.” Of course, the pain in her ankle told her that was a lie.   
“Well, you don’t really seem fine.” He had always been able to read her but there wasn’t much to interpret about the fact that she was leaning her entire body weight against the wall or the fact that every few seconds her face would scrunch up just slightly in pain. 

“I’m really fine. See?” Being the stubborn person she was, her plan was to get the stairs on her own. However, she took the first step and the ensuing pain that shot up her leg should have brought her to her knees and it would have if JD hadn’t reached out and caught her before she could drop. Without hesitation, he grabbed under her arms and legs and lifted her up. “JD, really, I’m fine, you don’t have to worry.” The look he give her told that they both knew it wasn’t true. 

“Shut up and let me help you.” She just sighed and didn’t say anything, her stubborn way of saying ‘okay.’ She wanted to comment on how calm he was or especially how easily he carried her up the flight of stairs but she stayed silent. No longer attempting to hide how much it hurt, she let her body curl up in pain. In a minute, she was set down on her bed. 

“Let me look at it.” He grabbed her ankle gently and began to turn it, Veronica giving small whines of pain when he turned it in a painful direction. “I think it’s just sprained, you should live.” He smiled up at her.   
“That’s good, I was worried.” Despite the pain, her playful attitude was coming back out. He stood up briefly before taking a seat next to her. “I do have to ask for more favor.” She shifted to face him. “Anything.” He turned to face her as well.   
“Kiss it to make it feel better.” Before he could say anything, she grabbed his face and pulled him in, connecting their lips. Even if it were just for a few fleeting moments, the pain in her ankle was completely forgotten.


	14. “I’m going to take care of you, okay?”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Veronica promises to take care of JD

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this prompt does have mentions of child abuse and the injuries that go along with it.

Though she knew what was going on, Veronica was powerless to stop it. Every time he came to her bruised or, god forbid, something worse, her heart broke. This time was no different.

She’d been up late studying for a test when she heard a knock on the front door. It was unusual, no one would come to her house that late and the one person she could think of who might would have just come in through her window. Still, when another knock came, she shut her textbook and headed downstairs to see who it was. 

She was in no hurry really, it was late and she was tired, but when yet another knock came, this time harder and more desperate, she rushed to the door. Opening it, she was met with the bloody sight that was her boyfriend. From what she could see immediately, there was a cut on his lip and above his eyebrow and he was holding his hand, where his knuckles seemed to be bleeding as well.   
“Oh my god, JD, what happened?” Her stomach turned when she realized, again, she hadn’t been able to protect him.   
“My dad and I got into a fight, it didn’t end well.” He shrugged. As usual, he always tried to make everything seem worse than it was, though Veronica hadn’t worked out if it was more for her sake or his.   
“Come inside.” She led him inside and helped him upstairs into her bedroom, trying to look for anymore injuries as they walked. Besides the blood, he seemed fine for the most part and that reassured her just enough to make her heart stop racing so fast.

No words were exchanged between the two of them as she gave him an extra pair of clothes to change into that he’d left at her house. She walked into the bathroom and grabbed the first aid kit, preparing to take care of the wounds. When she entered her room again, he was sitting on her bed, his head tilted to the floor. The pain she could see on his face didn’t see to be from any physical problem but instead for whatever he was currently thinking about.   
“What’s on your mind?” It was a stupid question, there were probably many things on his mind but she wanted to know what made him look so hurt.   
“I don’t think I can go back home.” The sadness in his voice was enough to tear her heart in two. While his father was nowhere near a good parent, he was all JD had and this was what he got for it.   
“I’m going to take care of you, okay?” She dropped to her knees in front of him and grabbed his chin, tilting his head up to look closer at the cuts. She wasn’t sure yet exactly what taking care of him would exactly entail but she did know that at that moment it meant she was going to clean him up.   
“Okay.” JD’s eyes softened just slightly as she started bandaging him up. 

“Alright, I think you’re done.” She stood up and put the first aid kit back before coming back and taking a seat next to him. “I mean it, JD, as long as I’m here, I will do everything I can to take care of you.” The look in her eyes showed she meant it and that she had no intentions of breaking her promise and that was enough for him at that moment. 

And somehow sitting there together, just looking into each other’s eyes, she’d managed to fall in love with him all over again.


	15. “Are you seriously afraid of this harmless little thing?”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Veronica gets scared of a spider.

“JD!” Veronica screamed, her eyes locked onto a spot on the floor. JD’d only left her alone for a minute, needing to go to the bathroom, he had no idea what could possibly cause that loud of a noise to come out of his girlfriend’s mouth. Nonetheless, he hurried as quickly as he could to get back to her. 

He walked back into the room with an eyebrow raised, mentally preparing for someone with a knife or a gun, that’s how bad her scream had been. However, he was met with only a terrified teenager with her knees pulled up to her chest and what was probably the smallest spider he’d ever seen in his life. Seeing out of the corner of her eyes that her savior had arrived, Veronica’s head shot up from where they’d been focused on the ground to look at him with horrified eyes.   
“Kill it!” She pointed, somewhere between confused and annoyed with how he wasn’t freaking out like she was. Veronica Sawyer HATED spiders, didn’t matter how big or small it was. If she saw it, she wanted it dead. It had been a fear she’d had since she was little and it was obvious she wasn’t growing out of it anytime soon.   
“Why are you just standing there? Kill it.” She repeated her request, her eyes leaving him for a second to make sure the spider was in the exact spot it had been when she’d last seen it. It was.

JD’s eyes glanced between Veronica and the spider on the floor that was so small, it literally looked like a black dot and nothing more.   
“Are you seriously afraid of this harmless little thing?” The humor was evident in his voice.   
“Harmless? Do you know what can happen if you’re bitten by a spider? They can kill you!” Humor might have been in his tone, but pure terror was in hers.   
“Veronica, it’s not going to hurt you. I can barely see it.” He looked again at the spider, it still hadn’t moved. In fact, it was so still that he wasn’t sure that it wasn’t already dead.   
“Veronica, it’s moving!” He yelled. It was a lie to mess with her and he should’ve felt bad when she’d screamed again and scooted further back on the bed to get away but he found it too funny to care. It wasn’t until he started laughing that she realized it was just a joke. “That’s not funny!” She scolded him, giving him the deadliest glare she could manage.

He held up his hands in surrender and walked over, crushing the spider under the toe of his shoe.   
“Okay, it’s dead now. It’s not going to hurt you.” When he turned his head to look at her, he saw that she had turned around so she wasn’t facing him anymore. Her arms were crossed in front of her chest, a clear sign that she was pissed at him.   
“Ronnie, I’m sorry.” He walked to her and sat on the bed, his arms pulling her into a hug.   
“Don’t come anywhere near me with dead spider on your shoe.” She turned her head just barely to speak to him. No sooner had the words left her mouth than the shoe was chucked across the room. Despite everything she was trying to do, Veronica laughed loudly. She decided she couldn’t be mad at him anymore.   
“Fine, I forgive you.” She said stubbornly and received a kiss on the cheek in response.


	16. “Are you seriously afraid of this harmless little thing?”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Veronica gets scared of a spider.

“JD!” Veronica screamed, her eyes locked onto a spot on the floor. JD’d only left her alone for a minute, needing to go to the bathroom, he had no idea what could possibly cause that loud of a noise to come out of his girlfriend’s mouth. Nonetheless, he hurried as quickly as he could to get back to her. 

He walked back into the room with an eyebrow raised, mentally preparing for someone with a knife or a gun, that’s how bad her scream had been. However, he was met with only a terrified teenager with her knees pulled up to her chest and what was probably the smallest spider he’d ever seen in his life. Seeing out of the corner of her eyes that her savior had arrived, Veronica’s head shot up from where they’d been focused on the ground to look at him with horrified eyes.  
“Kill it!” She pointed, somewhere between confused and annoyed with how he wasn’t freaking out like she was. Veronica Sawyer HATED spiders, didn’t matter how big or small it was. If she saw it, she wanted it dead. It had been a fear she’d had since she was little and it was obvious she wasn’t growing out of it anytime soon.  
“Why are you just standing there? Kill it.” She repeated her request, her eyes leaving him for a second to make sure the spider was in the exact spot it had been when she’d last seen it. It was.

JD’s eyes glanced between Veronica and the spider on the floor that was so small, it literally looked like a black dot and nothing more.  
“Are you seriously afraid of this harmless little thing?” The humor was evident in his voice.  
“Harmless? Do you know what can happen if you’re bitten by a spider? They can kill you!” Humor might have been in his tone, but pure terror was in hers.  
“Veronica, it’s not going to hurt you. I can barely see it.” He looked again at the spider, it still hadn’t moved. In fact, it was so still that he wasn’t sure that it wasn’t already dead.  
“Veronica, it’s moving!” He yelled. It was a lie to mess with her and he should’ve felt bad when she’d screamed again and scooted further back on the bed to get away but he found it too funny to care. It wasn’t until he started laughing that she realized it was just a joke. “That’s not funny!” She scolded him, giving him the deadliest glare she could manage.

He held up his hands in surrender and walked over, crushing the spider under the toe of his shoe.  
“Okay, it’s dead now. It’s not going to hurt you.” When he turned his head to look at her, he saw that she had turned around so she wasn’t facing him anymore. Her arms were crossed in front of her chest, a clear sign that she was pissed at him.  
“Ronnie, I’m sorry.” He walked to her and sat on the bed, his arms pulling her into a hug.  
“Don’t come anywhere near me with dead spider on your shoe.” She turned her head just barely to speak to him. No sooner had the words left her mouth than the shoe was chucked across the room. Despite everything she was trying to do, Veronica laughed loudly. She decided she couldn’t be mad at him anymore.  
“Fine, I forgive you.” She said stubbornly and received a kiss on the cheek in response.


	17. “This is our song.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Veronica remembers JD.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (is this canon for Try to Forgive, Teach me to Live even though I wrote this before that? yes)

It had been a week and Veronica hadn’t left her room. No one really expected her to, not after what had happened. Everyone knew her boyfriend had blown up in front of Westerburg high but they didn’t know why and they were too scared to ask. The police had tried but when Veronica refused to answer, they gave up. Eventually ruling the death a suicide, the case was closed and while no one really forgot, the rest of the town moved on, but Veronica couldn’t. 

She had barely moved from one spot on her bed, and even when she had moved it was only out of complete necessity. To an outsider, Veronica Sawyer seemed like your average mourner except for one thing. The popular song “Teenage Suicide, Don’t Do It” would play loudly from her radio whenever it came on. The first several times her parents had ignored it, assuming the lyrics of the song were what had drawn their daughter to it, but as the song kept playing at an abnormally loud volume, they began to suspect something was up. 

Hopeless to do anything on their own, they called the two remaining Heathers for help. The two arrived as Veronica began another round of playing the song too loud.   
“Don’t worry, we’ll talk to her.” The girls promised her parents before heading upstairs to Veronica’s room. They knocked on the door but it was lost to the volume of the music. So instead, Heather Duke made the decision to just walk right in. 

Veronica was sitting on her bed, her head in her hands. The only sign she was alive was the sobs that shook her body every once in a while.   
“Veronica?” McNamara spoke, her quiet voice just barely heard over the music. Veronica looked up at them, tears streaming down her face. She’d tried for the first few days to hide how she felt, to not let anyone see her cry, but she’d given up on that. “Veronica, what’s wrong?” McNamara continued, walking to join her friend on the bed.   
“This… this is our song.” She didn’t have to say who for them to understand.   
“It’s an interesting choice.” Duke said, temporarily forgetting she needed to sympathize with Veronica.   
“I guess we’re just the only two that get it.” Veronica shrugged before starting to cry again. 

Duke was right, it was an interesting choice. And Veronica was right, only her and JD would ever understand. She remembered the day he’d coined it “their song.” It was also the day Veronica realized he was too far gone to ever be normal again. He may not have died her boyfriend but that didn’t make his death any easier. Veronica didn’t want to mourn him, his death had saved the lives of countless others, but she still loved him. She knew in time, she would think of him without an intense feeling of pain, but for now, she would settle for playing their song as loud as she could. That was her way of remembering him.


	18. “Wha happened?”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Veronica has exciting news for JD.

Veronica did her best to contain her excitement while on the phone, she didn’t want to rip JD off as to the reason she needed him to come over as soon as he could. She hung up right after he promised he was on his way and squealed again in happiness as she looked down at the paper in her hands. 

As promised, JD showed up at her house 5 minutes later. He had no idea what to expect, for once he was unable to read the emotion in his girlfriend’s voice. Veronica quickly ran and answered the door, the paper she needed to show him grasped tightly in her right hand and hidden behind her back.   
“What happened?” JD asked, taking in the bright smile on her face.   
“Come in.” She stepped out of his way, giving him space to enter her house.   
“Veronica, what’s going on? Is everything okay?” She was smiling, he had no reason to suspect anything bad, but he never really knew with her.   
“Everything is great,” her voice slowed down slightly, “I got into Harvard!” She swing her hand out from behind her, the acceptance letter she hadn’t put down since she’d opened the envelope now visible to her boyfriend. 

It took him a minute to realize what she’d said but when he did, his smile was almost as wide as hers.   
“Ronnie, that’s amazing.” He hugged her body close to his, spinning her around. They had had many conversations throughout their relationship on how important it was for Veronica to go to this specific college and now she was doing it, he couldn’t help but be incredibly proud of her.   
“I knew you were going to get in.” He said as he put her back down onto the ground. 

Veronica quickly pulled him in to kiss him, their shared excitement evident as soon as their lips touched. For the first time since she’d opened the letter, it dropped from her hand. College was the first step to their future and Veronica, for one, was most excited to have him by her side.


	19. “Will you stay until I fall asleep?”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Veronica keeps having nightmares.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This prompt does have mentions of gun violence.

Veronica had been having a reoccurring nightmare. She didn’t know what had caused it but what she did know was it wasn’t going away. It’d been a week and a half and it was still the same thing night after night. She’d fall asleep, be greeted with the image of some unknown figure pointing a gun at her, and she’d wake up screaming and sweating right as the trigger was pulled. 

She wasn’t sure what had made her think of the nightmare as she watched her boyfriend get ready to descend the latter outside of her window, but she was thankful she did.   
“Wait.” She called out to JD, who quickly stopped his actions and turned to her. “Will you stay until I fall asleep? I’ve been having this nightmare and,” She paused, “I’m scared.” There was an immediate look of concern on JD’s face as he walked back to her bed.   
“Do you want to talk about it?” He laid down beside her and instantly pulled her body into his arms. Veronica shook her head, she wasn’t sure if she could even talk about it if she wanted to.   
“Just hold me.” And he did just that. 

She fell asleep in only a few minutes, she was always much more comfortable in his embrace. She woke up around 1am, per usual, the nightmare not giving up yet but this time was different. This time she turned her head and was met with the peaceful, sleeping face of her boyfriend who had made the decision on his own to stay even after she’d fallen asleep. Instead of shaking or crying like she usually did, she was able to calm herself down because she knew nothing was going to hurt her if he was there. She watched him sleep for a few minutes before eventually succumbing to sleep again, this time with no nightmare.


	20. “Shh, they’ll hear us.” “This is a terrible idea. You’re lucky I love you.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Veronica and JD sneak up to the roof.

“Shh, they’ll hear us.” JD whispered down to Veronica below him.   
“This is a terrible idea.” Veronica looked up, even though at this angle she was only really talking to his butt. “You’re lucky I love you.”

JD has somehow managed to discover that the ladder he used to climb through Veronica’s window could extend further which led to him getting the idea that they should climb onto the roof of her house. She had almost said no, told him he was crazy, but the look in his eye had her convinced that he might just try it on his own no matter what she said. 

So now, she was underneath her boyfriend as they tried to very quietly sneak up to the roof of her house. She kept pausing periodically and shaking her head to herself, still unsure how she’d ended up in this situation but it was true what she had said, she was doing it because she loved him.   
He reached the top before she did, pulling himself up onto the top of the house before turning and reaching out a hand for her to grab. She climbed up a little more before grabbing onto his hand and letting him, effortlessly, pull her the rest of the way up. She made sure both of her feet were secure before standing up and looking around. It was a new angle that she’d never seen her hometown from before, then again being with JD had helped her see from many different angles than she ever thought she would.   
“It’s beautiful.” Veronica stared almost wide eyed at the lights of the town, which looked much bigger from higher up than it did when she was on the ground. 

“You’re beautiful.” JD said from beside her, temporarily pulling her out of her thoughts.   
“That was incredibly cheesy.” Veronica giggled, looking away from the lights to glance up at him. “That was the point.” He laughed as well, wrapping his arm around her shoulders.   
“It looks like a whole different town from up here.” She looked back out to the sight of Sherwood. “I’ve lived her for 17 years and I’ve never seen it look so,” she paused to find the right word. “peaceful. I thought you were crazy coming up here but you might have had a good idea.”  
“I have my moments.” 

The minutes passed and the two eventually ended up sitting down on the roof, Veronica’s head resting on JD’s shoulder as they said nothing while staring out at the sight. Veronica couldn’t think of another time she’d felt so calm and relaxed and if she was honest, she never wanted it to end. Of course, she wouldn’t be so lucky.   
“Why is there a ladder going to the roof?!” Her father’s voice broke the silence and the couple jumped before looking at each other nervously.


	21. “I love you too much.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Veronica and JD fight.

It was a fight they’d been having since practically the beginning of their relationship. Veronica didn’t know why it hadn’t been settled yet but every so often JD would bring it back up and they’d be right back where they started. 

She always just assumed he was self-conscious, a product of being the social outcast boyfriend of one of the most popular girls in school. But while she understood where it came from, it didn’t mean she accepted it. Anytime any guy even looked at her, JD got jealous and protective and while she loved that he cared, at the same time it pissed her off to no end. 

Today was no different. She’d been a few minutes later than usual to meet him after school because she’d stopped to talk to another student in her science class, a boy. Someone had told JD and he decided the silent treatment was the best course of action until he could talk to her when they ended up wherever they were going to go.   
That turned out to be his bedroom and that was how Veronica ended up cross-legged on his bed and in the middle of what seemed to be a competition of “who can scream at their significant other the loudest?” JD, at that time, seemed to be winning.

“Honestly, Veronica, if you don’t want to be with me anymore, then you don’t have to!” She’d hardly been listening to anything he said, it was just repeats of what’s been said before but this caught her attention and she turned to look straight at her boyfriend who was looking right back at her. 

“When did I say I didn’t want to be with you? I was just talking to someone.” She glared at him.  
“Right…” He said sarcastically, like he didn’t believe her ‘excuse.’  
“God, you’re so fucking irritating!” Veronica threw her hands up in frustration.   
“So then why are you here? Why don’t you just leave?” JD fired back. They were both incredibly angry, neither really meant what they said. “Because I love you too much! Don’t you get it? That’s why I can’t let you go. I’m not going to let you push me away and I’m not leaving. Not now, not ever.” Veronica had to look away from him to blink tears from her eyes. 

That seemed to stop JD as well, his mouth that had been previously open to fire back was shut tight. They both stayed silent, unable to look at each other as they both realized just how stupid the fight had been and especially how unnecessary.

It was Veronica that spoke first. “I refuse to have this fight anymore. I love you and I’m not going to keep arguing with you about that.” She shook her head. 

JD stayed silent before shaking his head as well, in defeat. “I’m sorry.” He whispered, he didn’t know how he’d let it get so far. Before she could answer and without saying anything else, he walked over to her and pulled her up. He wasted no time in connecting their lips, kissing her passionately.

Any other words Veronica might have said were lost, her mind now focused on the boy in front of her. They would inevitably fight again, about the same thing or something else, but in that moment, it didn’t matter. In that moment, they became one again.


	22. “I kept asking myself “why isn’t the sun bright anymore” but then I remember you’re not in my life anymore and realize it’s just my own eyes.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> JD comes back for Veronica.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the context for this prompt is that JD doesn’t go crazy, they break up when Veronica leaves for college, and then this happens...

Veronica was not as prepared as she wanted to be for the test she had tomorrow. That’s the only reason she was up so late. Her eyes were already starting to drop in exhaustion but she kept going. She had only just slumped over onto her desk to give up for the night when a rapid knock sounded at her door. She had no idea who would be at her dorm this late but they weren’t going away until she answered the door. Reluctantly, she got up out of her chair and opened the door. She was rubbing her eyes when the door opened so she had yet to see who was on other side. All she could hear was heavy breathing, like whoever it was had just run a marathon.

She finally looked up at who it was and her jaw dropped. “What are you doing here?” Her mind was racing through a million possibilities on why he was at her door and she could come up with nothing that made sense.   
“I had to talk to you.” JD responded, his eyes scanning her face as if he was trying to make sure this woman before him was who he was looking for. She was.  
“Is everything okay?” Veronica was scared. She had no idea what her ex-boyfriend could be doing there, especially when he lived in Ohio and she now lived in Massachusetts.  
“Not at all.”  
“Well then, come in.” She stepped aside and he walked in.

“What’s going on?” She said when the door was shut and she was seated back in her desk chair that was now facing the opposite direction it was earlier.  
“I realized something today and I needed to tell you.” JD couldn’t seem to meet her eyes.  
“And you couldn’t call me? You had to come to me?”   
“This was too important.” He finally looked up at her. “I keep asking myself “why isn’t the sun bright anymore” but then I remember you’re not in my life anymore and realize it’s just my own eyes.”  
“What do you mean?”  
“I mean, I’ve spent the last few months wondering why I’m so miserable and wondering why nothing seems to matter anymore. But then today I finally understood, it’s because nothing does matter anymore, not when I don’t have you.”

Veronica didn’t know what she expected but this wasn’t it and she especially wasn’t expecting that when she thought about it, she felt the same way. “We agreed when I left that we wouldn’t try a long distance relationship, that it would be too hard. That’s what I thought we agreed on.”  
“We did, but I don’t agree with that anymore.”  
“You can’t just come here in the middle of the night and drop this bomb on me.”  
“Wasn’t our relationship built on someone dropping in unexpectedly in the middle of the night?”  
“So what do you want? Why are you here?”  
“I want to know that you feel the same way, that you love me too, or I want to know that you don’t, that nothing will ever happen between us.”  
Veronica paused, the next words she was going to say could very well alter the course of her life. “Of course I love you, I never stopped.”


	23. “Kissing me breaks the promise, remember?”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Veronica and JD finally succumb to their feelings.

It was the first time that Veronica felt relaxed in weeks, the stress from school was crazy and on top of that, the Heathers were driving her nuts. But, in that moment, laying on her back looking up at the night sky, everything seemed so peaceful. It certainly didn’t hurt either that she was currently laying next to a very attractive person. 

She and JD had decided when they first admitted their attraction to each other that they would be friends, she was swamped with school work and he was set to pack up and leave in a month just like he always did. But now school had calmed down and JD had news to tell her.   
“Do you remember how I told you I’d be leaving in a few weeks when I first moved here?” He rolled over into his side, facing her. Managing to push their feelings aside, the two had become very close friends.   
“Yeah.” Veronica rolled over to face him as well, bracing herself for him to say he was leaving.   
“Well, something has come up and we have to stay in town longer than expected.” There was a hint of a smile on his face.Veronica immediately shot up, now looking down at him.   
“Are you serious?” Romantic feelings or not, Veronica had never been ready to say goodbye to him.   
“Absolutely, I’m staying.” She responded enthusiastically by throwing her body on top of his to hug him. 

After a few minutes, she pulled her head away to look at him, or more importantly, at his lips.   
“Is it bad that I really want to kiss you right now?”  
“Kissing me breaks the promise, remember?” She remembered. At the beginning of their friendship, they both agreed there could be no sort of affection displayed between the two of them, but Veronica didn’t care so much anymore. “Sometimes, promises are made to be broken.” She began to lean in to him.   
“I was hoping you’d say that.” He wrapped a hand around the back of her neck and pulled her in, the two finally able to give in to what they’d felt for weeks.


	24. “Not everyone is going to hurt you.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Veronica has been avoiding JD.

Veronica had avoided him for 2 days. After the first night they were together, she somehow couldn’t meet his eyes anymore. It wasn’t that it had been bad, it had been great, but something inside of her made her scared. At school, she would go the other way if she saw him or avoid his eyes if she had to walk past him. She knew he was onto her by now but she did it anyways. 

JD didn’t understand why she was avoiding him. He thought they’d had a good night together, he certainly enjoyed it, but now she acted like he wasn’t even there. He’d never let himself get attached to anyone and the moment he had, she was slipping away. He wasn’t going to let that happen easily. So that’s how he ended up climbing back through her window. 

Veronica was sitting on her bed, most likely finishing homework, and she made no indication she knew he was there even after he’d come all the way through the window and was now standing in her room. 

“You’ve been avoiding me.” He didn’t know what else to say. She jumped up in surprise at his voice and turned around to face him slowly, even though she immediately recognized his voice. She didn’t say anything however. “Well? Isn’t that right?” He kept talking when she said nothing.   
“What are you doing in my room?” She sounded scared, that was the first thing he picked up on.   
“I don’t understand you. One minute you seem fine, dare I say, interested in me and then you’re avoiding me.” Neither of them made any indication they planned on moving from their current positions.   
“You’re right.” Veronica looked away from him. “I was avoiding you.” She shrugged.   
“Why?”  
“Well it’s no secret that everyone thinks you’re a psychopath…”  
“And you always care about what other people think?” He cut her off.   
“Let me finish.” He shut his mouth in response. “and, I was scared of how being with you made me feel.” She still didn’t meet his eyes.   
“And how is that?”She took a minute to form her next words, he could see her thinking. “  
Alive, free, like for those few moments that you were there nothing else could touch me.”  
“Isn’t that’s a good thing?”  
“Maybe for a while, until something happens and I i inevitably get hurt.”  
“Is that what this is about? You think I’m going to hurt you?” JD was almost offended.   
“Won’t you? Eventually?” She’d seen enough relationships fail that she wasn’t excited to just rush into one.   
“Not everyone is going to hurt you, Veronica, especially not me.” He took a step toward her. 

She buried her face in her hands, the room remained silent for a moment until he noticed she began to cry. In no time at all, he was by her side. He hesitantly wrapped an arm around her and she made no move to back away.   
“This world is going to hurt you, I know that better than anyone but what I also know is that if you will let me, I’m going to do whatever I can to make that pain less. I will not hurt you, I need you to give me the chance to show you that.”Veronica pulled her hands away from her face, her eyes were red as she looked up at him. If he looked closely, which he was, he could see a faint smile on her face.   
“Where do you come from?” That question caught him off guard. “You’re so perfect. God, all my life I’ve just needed someone to tell me they cared, that no matter what they had my back, and out of nowhere and for no reason here you are. I…” She was again cut off for the second time that night, this time not by words but by a pair of lips on her own. It took her a second to melt into the kiss but she responded enthusiastically when she did. 

Maybe she would get hurt, it could always happen, but she’d meant what she said earlier. Right then, with his arms around her and his lips on hers, nothing else was going to touch her.


	25. “I never lose, darling.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Veronica tells JD something he doesn’t want to hear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this prompt is a little nsfw, i’m gonna be honest

“Heather thinks I should break up with you.” Veronica watched as JD stayed silent for a minute and then began pacing her room, it almost made her regret telling him. She’d kept it a secret for days now but Heather was becoming a little more pushy about it and Veronica was tired of keeping this from him. 

“Is that what you think too? That you should break up with me?” He didn’t stop walking.   
“No, I just think Heather won’t stop until I do.”  
“So what are you going to do?” JD stopped walking and turned his head to look at her.  
“I don’t know, Heather never liked our relationship but I never thought she go this far as to actually try to convince me to leave you.”  
“I wouldn’t have put it past her.” He muttered under his breath, Veronica barely heard him.  
“It’s like she thinks it’s some competition between the two of you.” She shrugged. “That only one of you can have me in your life.”  
“It’s certainly no competition.” He chuckled.   
“Tell that to Heather.” Veronica shook her head. “She’s not going to stop pestering me until I break this off.”  
“But you’re not going to do that.” He said it almost like a question.   
“No, that’s not my plan.”   
“So why’d you tell me this?”  
“I felt like you should know. So when Heather inevitably confronts you and tries to make you be the one to break up with me, you’ll be prepared.”   
“She won’t.”  
“How can you be so sure?”  
“I never lose, darling.” Veronica’s eyes went wide as he backed her up against the wall. “Heather knows that by now.”

“I am not something either one of you can win.” She tried to sound confident but she knew he could tell she was slightly scared.  
“Because, like I said, there’s no competition.” His voice was so calm, that scared her the most.   
“Of course there isn’t.”  
“Then it looks like we need to make sure Ms. Chandler is aware of that.”  
“What do you mean?”  
“I think it’s time Heather and I have a little chat.” Veronica opened her mouth to turn down his idea but was cut off. “However that can wait, I have another plan for right now.”  
“And that is?”He said nothing as he closed the distance between them, trapping her body between his and the wall.   
“This.”  
His lips captured hers and, just like he said, there was really no competition.


	26. “Here, take my jacket.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Veronica meets a very handsome stranger in the local 7-11.

One thing Heather Chandler could not go without was corn nuts. She kept them in her car, in her purse, and even had a secret stash in her bedroom. It was a wonder to Veronica how that girl stayed so skinny, but what she wasn’t surprised by was how in the past few weeks that she’d been friends with the Heathers, she’d become Heather’s official corn-nut-retriever. 

The last thing Veronica wanted to be doing at that moment was standing in the middle of a 7-11, looking at a rack of corn nuts in a tight, short dress that made a few too many passerbys look for too long. Still, she couldn’t show up to the party that night empty-handed or Heather might just eat her instead of the corn nuts. The bad seemed to outweigh the evil. 

Veronica zoned out in front of the shelf that held the snack she was there, her mind a million places as once so instead of just grabbing what she needed and leaving, she was spending much longer in the convenience store than she needed to be. She didn’t know how long she’d be out until she heard a voice behind her that snapped her out of her trance. 

“They’re not going to bite, you know?” She whirled around and came face to face, well really face to chest, with what could only be described as the most attractive stranger Veronica had laid her eyes on.   
“I know.” She stammered, earning her a chuckle from the mystery man. “I just got distracted.”  
“Too much going on up there?” He tilted the cup he was holding towards her head, signaling he was talking about her mind.   
“You wouldn’t know the half of it.” She shook her head before turning around and finally grabbing a bag off the shelf. “I haven’t seen you before.” She spoke hesitantly, she prided herself on knowing pretty much everyone in town.   
“I’m new, just moved here.” He shrugged.   
“New kid, that’s always fun.” Veronica laughed humorlessly.   
“You know, I’ve been hoping to find someone who could show me around.” Wait, was he flirting with her?  
“I’d love to, if that’s an offer.”   
“It might be.” Okay, he was definitely flirting with her, the smirk on his face gave him away much too easily.   
“Do I at least get to know your name first?” Smooth one, Veronica.   
“If you must know, it’s Jason Dean. JD, for short.” He held out a hand for her to shake.   
“Nice to meet you, JD for short.” She shook his hand. “However, I’m afraid our little tour of the most boring town in Ohio will have to wait for another time. I’ve got somewhere to be and someone who will kill me if I don’t show up soon.”  
“I should’ve guessed.” JD nodded a head towards her dress, suddenly making her even more self-conscious about how risqué it was.   
“Another time though?”  
“Definitely.” She smiled at him and walked to the register, pulling out a couple of bills to pay for the corn nuts before heading out of the store. 

Veronica had just put her hand on the door handle to her car when the same voice broke the silence for twice that night.   
“Wait!” She yet again turned to look at JD. She waited patiently for him to walk up to her. “How am I supposed to find you again if I don’t know your name?”  
“Oh, it’s Veronica.” Way to go, Ronnie. How’d you forget to tell him your name?  
“Veronica,” He said it slowly, testing how the name felt in his mouth. “Nice.”  
In the brisk Ohio wind, Veronica had at some point subconsciously wrapped her arms around herself, something JD immediately picked up on. “Here, take my jacket.” He slipped the trenchcoat he was wearing off of his shoulders before draping it around her small figure. 

Veronica wanted to say no, tell him she didn’t need it and she really needed to leave, but there was no point in fighting it. She knew no matter how much she shouldn’t, she was going to stay in that 7-11 parking lot much longer than she needed to in order to talk to him, Heather Chandler and her corn nut cravings be damned.


	27. “You’re shivering.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Veronica and JD go for a walk that doesn’t end well.

It, at first, had looked like it was a nice day out which was surprising for Sherwood, Ohio. The sun was shining, it wasn’t freezing cold, and Veronica was loving it. She never liked the cold, winter made her hate everything, so it came as no surprise to JD when she, immediately after seeing the weather outside, wanted to go out. They didn’t have a plan or a destination, they were just walking on the sidewalk hand in hand. JD wasn’t a big fan of being outside at all but every time he looked over and saw the beaming smile on his girlfriend’s face, he looked past his own personal opinions. 

They ended up about half an hour away from either one of their houses when the rain started. Veronica didn’t know why she was shocked, it was just like this town to find another way to fuck her over.   
“We could always run back?” JD suggested.   
“I’d pass out before we made it half way there.” Veronica shook her head.   
“I’ll carry you?” He tried again.   
“You’ll be slowed down, it’s easier to just walk back.” She shook her head again defiantly.   
“With your short legs, I’m already slowed down.” He tried to make a joke but the glare Veronica threw him let him know it wasn’t appreciate.   
“Just walk.” She kept her head forward, walking on through the rain. 

They made it about another five minutes before he spoke again.   
“You’re shivering.” He looked over at her, taking in her just slightly trembling body.   
“I’m fine.” She said stubbornly.   
“You don’t look fine.”  
“I’ll be fine.” Veronica knew how to be stubborn and while others hated it, JD found it incredibly endearing.   
“If you say so.”They fell into silence again as they continued on their journey. 

They made it another ten minutes before he looked over again at her. What had started out as a slightly tremble had turned into full on shaking, he didn’t know how she was still walking. He knew she wouldn’t accept his help so he took matters into his own hands, literally. Without a word, he stopped which caused her to as well. He wrapped an arm under her torso and her legs and lifted her up effortlessly. Veronica looked like she wanted to tell him off but she immediately shut her mouth when she felt how warm he was. So she just settled into his arms and let him carry her home. 

The rest of the way didn’t take too long, it was much more bearable with Veronica in his arms despite what she’d said earlier. Mrs. Sawyer was upset about her wet carpet when the pair walked inside but Veronica was just happy to be home.


	28. “If you’re going to keep running your mouth like that, I can think of a few ways to shut you up.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Veronica yells at JD and he doesn’t like it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this prompt is also a little nsfw.

Veronica ignored the boy behind her as she stormed up the stairs to her bedroom. She didn’t really know why she was so angry, she’d heard him make comments towards the Heathers for some time now, but this time really pissed her off. She flung open the door to her room and threw her backpack onto the floor, beginning to pace around the room. Two minutes later, a very hesitant JD joined her upstairs. He walked in, eying her, before taking a seat on her bed. 

“I don’t know why you’re freaking out about this, Ronnie.” He said dismissively.   
“Why shouldn’t I freak out?”   
“It’s not like I’ve never said anything before.”“Maybe I’m just tired of the comments.”  
“I think you’re being a little irrational.”She stopped and turned towards him slowly, he was almost scared. Almost.   
“Irrational? Freaking out because you said you wish my best friend was dead is irrational?” She looked at him expectantly.JD only shrugged, which caused Veronica to roll her eyes and continue pacing again. “It’s like you don’t even understand how messed up it is. You don’t have to like her but she’s still a human being. There’s no reason to say you want her dead. I mean, that’s horrible.” Veronica rambled on, shaking her head at him as she went.   
“If you’re going to keep running your mouth like that, I can think of a few ways to shut you up.” JD stated from his spot in her bed, the threat lingering in the air for a moment.   
“You’re won’t do anything.” Veronica scoffed after a moment, rolling her eyes at her boyfriend. 

Before she could get another word out, her back was pushed against the wall and her eyes were staring up at him. She wasn’t scared, he wouldn’t hurt her, but she was shocked and, maybe, even a little turned on.  
“You were saying…” JD raised an eyebrow at her.   
“You’re an asshole.” She spoke up finally.   
“I’ve been told.”   
“I mean, seriously, do you feel no regret about saying that? No guilt for admitting you wouldn’t mind her dead? I mean, come on.” Her words slowly died out as a hand began to travel slowly up her side. “Stop, I’m trying to scold you.”  
“I didn’t realize I was being distracting.” He smirked at her.   
“Asshole.” She repeated. He smirked at her again, his hand never stopping as it trailed the length of her body.   
“I’m sorry. Is that what you want?”  
“I want you to mean it.”  
“Well, my dear, we both know that won’t happen.”


	29. “I just want to help you relax.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Veronica is stressed and JD tries to help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> another slightly nsfw one

Veronica slammed the book in her lap closed so hard, it caused JD to actually jump.   
“Everything okay?” He looked over at her.   
“Dante’s Inferno is shit. Why am I even reading it?” She groaned.   
“Mr. Smith told you to and you have an unnecessary desire to get stellar grades?”  
“Ugh, fuck.” She groaned again, as she leaned back on her hand. She breathed out slowly, letting her eyes close. She sat there for a minute before she felt him began to move and before she knew it, her body was placed between his legs. “What are you doing?” She spoke up as his hands began massaging her shoulders, she could feel his breath next to her ear.   
“I just want to help you relax.” There was something about his voice that excited some part of her.   
She said nothing else as she let him keep going. She got lost in the feeling of his hands on her until his chuckling pulled her back into reality and she realized she had just moaned. Out loud.   
“Shut up.” She said, rolling his eyes as he continued to chuckle lowly at the way her body tensed up when she realized what she’d done.   
“Oh, trust me, Ronnie. I am enjoying this very much.” His hands were suddenly replaced by his lips on her neck and Veronica knew instantly what he was plan was. He was attempting to make her do it again. 

They were in for a very fun night.


	30. “I’m not gonna hurt you.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> JD gets too crazy for Veronica.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this is the first one, or at least one of the only ones, where I’ve directly written JD in character (basically as a murderer).

Veronica stared wide eyed at her boyfriend. Well, really, she was staring at the gun in his hand. Heather had been an accident, something neither of them had planned on happening. This, this was meant to be purposeful. JD had murder in his eyes and Veronica had fear in hers. 

“We can’t kill them, we just can’t.” She finally spoke up after letting her brain process what he’d said.   
“And why not?” He raised an eyebrow at her.   
“They’re kids, just like us. They make mistakes but they don’t deserve to die for it.” Veronica was not Kurt and Ram’s biggest fan, especially not after the little stunt they pulled in an attempt to get in her pants, but that didn’t mean she was okay with killing them.   
“They tried to hurt you, they should pay.” JD was beginning to get angry at how clueless Veronica was.   
“Not with their lives!” She exclaimed in a desperate attempt to plead with him. Her eyes searching for some kind of humanity left in him. “Right now, I’m more scared of getting hurt by you.” Both of their eyes flickered to the gun in his right hand before he began to laugh.   
“Oh, Ronnie, I’m not gonna hurt you.” He shook his head. “My job is to protect you from those who will.”  
“I don’t need you to protect me.”  
“You certainly needed me last night.”  
Veronica paused for a moment. In a way, a sick way, he was right. She had needed protection from Kurt and Ram and he was the one who could give it to her but not like this, not by murder.   
“No, I will not help you kill them.”   
“Then maybe I will have to hurt you.” There was a gleam in his eyes that scared her. It wasn’t until that moment that Veronica realized how far gone he was, that the world had been too cruel to him, and that there was nothing she could do to save him for himself.


	31. “I’m pretty good at providing distractions.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Veronica distracts JD, with her body.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> back at it again with another nsfw prompt

“Are you staying over tonight?” Veronica asked him, her voice cutting through the peaceful silence they had previously been in.   
“I guess so.” JD checked his watch, deciding it was much too late to try and go home.   
“Okay, I’m going to shower then.” She rolled away from him, planted her feet on the ground, and stood up. She paused for a second, they been laying in her bed in a while, before making her way into the bathroom. 

JD resumed reading his book, missing the feeling of having Veronica on his chest but he said nothing. It was only a moment later that he saw out of the corner of his eye, a semi-naked girl in the room with him.  
“Veronica, where are your clothes?” He looked up at her and seeing that she was only in a bra and underwear, his cheeks went red.   
“They’re on the bathroom floor. I forgot to bring in clothes with me, I figured this was better than coming out naked later.” She shrugged, not looking up from where she was searching through her dresser for a pajama shirt.   
“Okay, I’m going back in now.” She went back into the bathroom. With his cheeks still slightly red, JD went back to his book. 

Two minutes later, he saw movement again. This time when he looked up, Veronica was back to looking through the drawers, this time only an arm wrapped across her chest kept him from seeing anything.   
“Veronica, you’re distracting me.” He groaned, as he fought and lost, to keep his eyes off of her naked back.   
“I’m just trying to find another pair of pants, I forgot the ones I grabbed don’t fit anymore.” She made it sound like it was no big deal that she was one arm drop away from being bare in front of him, his cheeks went a brighter red.   
“Well, it’s distracting.” He cleared his throat before attempting foolishly to return to his book.   
“I’m pretty good at providing distractions.” Veronica’s voice caused him to look back at her. This time, the arm was dropped, and she was exposed to him. There was a smirk on her face, she knew what she was doing. Without another word, and almost as quickly as she had walked in, she went back into the bathroom and shut the door behind her. 

“Oh, you’re not getting away that easily.” JD stood up from the bed and followed her, his once bashful eyes now hungry. He opened the door to the bathroom and now had a fully-naked Veronica in front of him. He would have probably blushed again if he wasn’t so set on scolding her.   
“Do you know how rude it is to distract someone when they’re trying to read?”  
“Do you know how rude it is to walk in when someone is trying to shower?”  
“You knew exactly what you were doing.” The smirk on her face confirmed it, she’d wanted him to come after her. Sometimes he hated it when Veronica got her way but other times, he loved it.


	32. “i just want to help you relax.” and “Does that feel good?”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Veronica tries to help JD relax.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this prompt is a double one and also the beginning of a full nsfw spiral. 
> 
> (if you couldn’t tell, this prompt is VERY nsfw)

“He was practically all up on you, Veronica!” JD was angry. No, angry wasn’t the right word, he was seething.   
“He was not!” Veronica fought back. Sure, the guy had been close to her but he wasn’t too close. She wouldn’t have let it get that far.   
“Are you sure about that?” He had seen it with his own two eyes, the other guy had practically managed to push his entire body up against her before he’d stepped in.   
“I wouldn’t have let some random guy that close to me, especially not when I have a boyfriend.” She could see that JD didn’t believe her.   
“All I know is that he was practically fucking you in the hallway.” JD took a seat on his bed, they had decided to have their little screaming match at his house where no one would overhear. It was one of the many perks to having a father who was never home.   
“You’re being irrational.” Veronica shook her head at her boyfriend. She knew he got jealous, even found it attractive though she shouldn’t, but he was going too far.   
“Sorry that I don’t want some guy all over my girlfriend, didn’t realize that was too much to ask for.” He turned his head away from her as he leaned back on his hands. 

Veronica sighed, knowing she had nothing else to say. Neither one of them were in any state to change their minds. She got a horrible idea and smirked to herself as she walked up to JD. Without a word, she straddled his waist which caused him to finally look back at her.   
“What are you doing?” He asked, stumbling over his words in a the way only a teenage boy with a hot girl in front of him could.   
“I just want to help you relax.” Veronica said innocently.  
“I think you want to do more than help me relax.” JD knew her too well by now.   
“Maybe.” She trailed off before connecting their lips, passion taking over her usually very logical brain. 

He didn’t seem to have any objections as he kissed back, his hands traveling up and down her sides as he pulled her closer in an attempt to get her as close as he could. His fingers soon tangled in her hair as he pulled at the strands gently before pulling a little rougher, remembering one of her requests from their first time together.   
“Does that feel good?” He whispered in response to the moan that the hair pulling got him. Veronica only nodded, too lost in the feeling of him to form any words. Moments later, and without warning, JD pulled away from her.   
“Well, thank you, Ronnie. I’m much more relaxed now.” It was his favorite trick, get her all worked up and then pull away before anything got to far just to go right back in when she whined about it. She frowned and he knew he’d get exactly what he wanted.   
“Oh no, my dear, we aren’t done yet.” Veronica shook his head, knowing what he had hoped for and refusing to give it to him. 

Before he could say anything else, Veronica grabbed him again. She pulled him close to her and left no room for hesitation as she began to get her hands on exactly what she wanted. It was going to be a very long, fun night for the two of them.


	33. “I just don’t want to think for a while.” and “Say it again.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Veronica gets fed up, JD is there to help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> another double one and another very nsfw one

“That’s it, I’m dropping out of high school.” Veronica threw her hands in the air after she threw her pencil down on the desk.   
“We both know you’re not dropping out of high school.” JD said, not looking up from where he was attempting to finish his own math homework.   
“I could, I could call the school and drop out right now.” She looked over at her boyfriend, who was sitting on her bedroom floor with his back leaning against her bed. “It’s not like they can stop me.”  
“Well, I can.” JD looked over at her, raising his eyebrow as a challenge. Veronica rolled her eyes at him but didn’t disagree.   
“I just don’t want to think for a while.” She groaned, looking at the half-written paper in front of her with disgust.   
“I might be able to help with that too.” His words caused Veronica to look back at him.   
“And how are you going to do that?” She was thankful for really any distraction at this point but the gleam in his eyes told her she’d be especially thankful for this one.   
“Like this.” His own work was ignored as he stood up and made his way over to her. He effortlessly lifted her out of her chair, not that she put up much of a fight, and with a hand around her back and the other under her thigh he carried her over to her bed. 

Veronica laughed softly as he laid her down on her back but was cut off by his lips attaching to her own. She felt his body come down on top of hers, his weight almost comforting against her. Seconds of making out turned into a few minutes before he seemed ready to take it farther. His hands began to roam, his sign it was time, and Veronica put up no resistance as he began to unbutton her shirt. He went slow, teasing her in the way only he seemed to know how, but before she knew it her shirt was open. God, was she thankful she’d put on a somewhat sexy bra that morning. 

JD took no time in beginning to kiss down her neck, something he knew drove her crazy. His hands found the clip of her bra and unhooked it, soon the shirt and bra were pulled off of her shoulders and thrown to the side. He looked at her exposed chest for a moment, a hint of a smile on his face.   
“You’re beautiful.” JD whispered, still amazed that someone so captivating loved him back.   
“Say it again.” Their eyes met.   
“You’re beautiful, Veronica, so beautiful.” His lips once again met hers before following the same trail down her body. He finally reached her breasts and Veronica was thrown into a world of pleasure. English paper be damned.


	34. “Can you zip up my dress for me?”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Veronica needs JD’s help to get her dress on but he wants to help get it off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oof, another nsfw one (but this one isn’t as bad as the others)

Veronica really didn’t want to go to this party with Heather, especially when it meant she had to leave her very attractive boyfriend when they both had very unsupervised houses at the moment. But she knew Chandler would probably actually murder her if she didn’t go, so she sucked it up and was currently in the bathroom attempting to zip up the dress on her body. 

After a minute of struggling, she walked out of her bathroom to where JD was.  
“Can you zip up my dress for me?” She was positive she saw his eyes pop out for just a second before she turned around.   
“You know, I think I’d rather help you take it off.” She felt his fingers brush against her bare back.   
“Come on, Heather will murder me if I’m late.” Veronica wouldn’t tell how much she actually preferred his option.   
“I think you could spare a few minutes.” He whispered right next to her ear.   
“I really…can’t…Heather will…” She stopped fighting as the strap of the dress was pushed off her shoulder. “I guess a few minutes wouldn’t hurt.” A hand grabbed her hip and spun her around, a soft pair of lips were pressed against hers a moment later. 

The threat of Heather Chandler was quickly and easily forgotten. Caution thrown to the wind, along with their clothes as the couple familiarized themselves yet again with the other’s body. They ended up laying next to each other on the bed, a hand or two still reaching out to touch each other every few minutes. Nearly 30 minutes later, Veronica was nearly asleep when a loud, harsh knock sounded against her front door and rang through the house. Shit, Heather.


	35. “Yell at me again and I’ll give you a real reason to scream.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Veronica gets mad at JD.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> guess what? another nsfw one

“This has to stop!” Veronica snapped, tired of listening to her boyfriend ramble about murdering everyone. “We can’t just kill anyone that hurts us! It won’t solve anything.” She hated yelling, especially at him, but it was time.   
“You just don’t understand, Veronica. We can make the world a better place.” JD still didn’t understand why she didn’t see things from his perspective.   
“The world is fine as it is. I don’t understand why we need to change anything!” She didn’t understand why she loved him sometimes.   
“Yell at me again and I’ll give you a real reason to scream.” He threatened, glaring at her. “  
Are you going to murder me or fuck me?” She said it under her breath as a joke but it was obvious he didn’t take it that way. His hands grabbed her waist tightly, his eyes staring into hers.   
“I haven’t decided yet.”  
“You’re all bark and no bite, JD. I know you well enough by now.” Veronica shook her head at him, just barely keeping herself from rolling her eyes.   
“We’ll see about that.” His lips attached to her neck as he began to prove that sometimes, his bite was worse. 

Things only escalated from there, before Veronica could get a word in edgewise. She should complain but she didn’t want to at the same time, at least it was putting off his murder spree for a little longer.   
“I still won’t help you.” Veronica muttered out once they were finished, her head laying on his naked chest. “I can’t.”  
“You’ll see. Eventually, you’ll see.” It was almost like JD was trying to convince himself instead of her. 

And just for a moment, when she reflected on her lack of willpower against him, Veronica was scared he might be right.


	36. “I wish we weren’t out in public.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Veronica and JD take full advantage of their spring break.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> surprisingly, this one is only a little bit nsfw

Spring break, every teenager loved it. A full week off of school with no responsibility and if you were lucky like Veronica and JD were, no parents. The pair had just barely been given permission to drive to a cabin her family rented on a lake nearly 3 hours from Sherwood. A week away from the Heathers and incredibly close to her boyfriend was exactly what Veronica needed at the moment. 

She carried her bags and JD carried his one and they walked into the cabin side by side.   
“I haven’t been here in forever.” Veronica smiled with an almost childish glee as she took in the familiar sight of the wooden cabin. “I spent a lot of summers in this place.”  
They walked into the bedroom, it had usually been where her parents stayed but well, they weren’t here and it was a pretty big bed. Setting the bags on the floor, they simultaneously flopped over onto the large mattress, both exhausted from the drive it took to reach their destination.   
“We should get some sleep. Leave any festivities to tomorrow.” JD wrapped his arm around Veronica and pulled her in. Within moments, the pair was asleep. 

Veronica woke up early the next morning and still, like always, JD had beaten her. He was halfway dressed when she opened her eyes finally.   
“I’m glad to see you’re finally awake.” He smiled at her once he saw her eyes open.   
“I wish I wasn’t.” She groaned and rolled over.   
“Come on, we are not going to waste this week sleeping.” He walked over to the bed and shook her shoulder.   
“Ugh, fine.” Veronica threw the blanket off of her body and stood up out of the bed. “This better be worth leaving the bed.” She mumbled under her breath even though she knew it would be. She quickly got dressed and with a quick breakfast of the leftover snacks from the car ride, they headed out to the lake. It was a quick walk from the cabin, Veronica had loved that as a kid. 

Quickly throwing off her overclothes, she was left in just a blue bikini.  
“God, I wish we weren’t out in public.” She heard JD say from behind her and she whipped her head around to look at him.   
“Patience.” She teased him, giving him a smile. The smile promised that he would get exactly what he wanted later, and it was a promise she intended to keep.


	37. “Shut up.” “Make me.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> JD gets a little too annoying for Veronica.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i don’t know if i’d classify this as nsfw really but you’ve been warned anyways

“Hey, guess what?” JD walked up to the next unsuspecting kid in the hallway of Westerburg High. This one looked to be a freshman and god, did he looked terrified of the taller boy approaching him, Veronica would almost feel bad if she know what was going to come next.   
“Veronica over there, she’s my girlfriend.” He pointed in the direction of where she was standing, back against her locker, glaring at him. He’d been doing it all day, telling anyone who would look his way that he had managed to rope down one of the most sought after girls in the school. It wasn’t a protectiveness thing, she knew that, JD just seemed to get enjoyment out of telling people he had found someone to love. Lord knew he’d said it to her enough that it was time someone else should have to hear it. 

He’d manage to tell three more people while Veronica was lost in her thoughts, suddenly snapping back to reality and looking over at her dork of a boyfriend. Finally, she’d had enough of him.   
“JD, shut up.” She called down the hallway, laughing to show she wasn’t mad at him.   
“Make me.” He yelled over his shoulder, not even turning to face her.   
“Okay then, if that’s how it has to be.” She pushed herself off the wall of lockers and marched over to him. Grabbing the collar of his trenchcoat in her fist, she managed to pull him away from his next victim, another freshman that looked like the only reason she hadn’t left yet was because she was too scared to move. Veronica had to admit JD was a little intimidating. 

Without a word, she pulled him into the girl’s bathroom with her. A chorus of “ooo’s” and whistles sounded as the door shut behind them.   
“If you wanted to get me alone, you could’ve just asked.” He smirked at her, earring a very sarcastic eye roll from his girlfriend.   
“I think the entire school knows by now that we’re together, both from the rumors and from your loud mouth. You’re done now.” Some of those seniors had looked about two seconds away from throwing a punch at the news.   
“Can you blame me that I want to brag? I’ve got the hottest girl in school and they don’t.” JD’s arms circled around her waist. She knew that wasn’t the reason he was doing. He thought that if he told everyone, it would really be true, that he would finally have something good in his life.   
“I don’t blame you but I think everyone knows by now,” Veronica shook her head. “and there are other ways to brag.” She raised her eyebrow suggestively.   
“Like what, Ms. Sawyer?” He seemed ready to accept just about anything she said next.   
“Making out in the bathroom.” And that was exactly what they did.


	38. “You sleep-talked last night...about us.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Veronica says some things in her sleep that she probably didn’t want JD to hear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> finally, one that isn’t nsfw

Veronica woke up feeling well-rested, a rare feeling for any high schooler. She was almost positive she’d fallen asleep with JD’s arms around her but there was no weight across her waist now. She couldn’t say she was surprised, he usually woke up before her, she just hoped he hadn’t left yet. She sat up slowly, she wasn’t tired but no one wanted to leave their bed on a Saturday. She looked down to her left and saw that she wasn’t alone in her bed, he hadn’t left. She looked up at met his eyes, her smile met with eyes that were searching her face.   
“What’s wrong?” JD looked confused. Dare she say, a little scared.   
“Are you okay?” He asked, still looking for something from her that Veronica didn’t know how to give him yet.   
“I’m fine.” She eyed him hesitantly. “Why?”  
“You sleep-talked last night…about us.” JD hoped that made her show some of recognition.   
“What did I say?” Veronica’s dream last night was very in and out, she barely remembered it. Oh, wait, now she did. Oh god, this was bad. So very bad.   
“You said you’d marry me.” She had, she’d dreamed he’d proposed to her and without hesitation, Veronica had said yes. But it was a dream, her subconscious making something up in her sleep, it didn’t really mean anything. Did it?  
“I dreamed you proposed.” Veronica’s cheeks heated up in embarrassment. “I don’t know why but I did.”  
“You want to marry me?” JD looked nervous but also happy, like he was scared of her saying no but her saying yes would prove someone in this world really did love him.   
“Are you proposing?” They were 17, too young to get married but she figured not too young to think about that possibility.   
“Not yet.” He shook his head.   
“Then you don’t get my answer yet.” Veronica shrugged.   
“Well you did already technically say yes.” He pointed out.   
“That was a dream.” She fired back.   
“Dreams often admit things we’re too scared to say when awake.” He smirked and Veronica was torn between kissing him and slapping him.   
“I hate you.” Veronica rolled her eyes.   
“No you don’t. You love me and you want to marry me.” JD teased. Another eye roll. She made her mind up about the kiss or the slap, deciding only one was really right for the moment. Closing the distance between them, she grabbed his cheeks and closed the distance between them. She couldn’t say yes, because he wasn’t asking, but she was scared that when he did, the answer would come almost too easily.


	39. “You think you can run that pretty little mouth of yours whenever you want?”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Veronica gets a little too mouthy for JD.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and we’re back to the nsfw

“You’re jealous.” Veronica accused her boyfriend, her arms crossed over her chest.   
“I am not.” JD argued, though he really was.   
“Yes, you are.” Veronica raised her eyebrow at him.   
“I am not.” He repeated, hoping she’d believe it.   
“You so are.” She laughed. “If you weren’t, you wouldn’t have pulled me away when Kurt tried to talk to me. You’re jealous of Kurt Kelly.”  
“I already told you I’m not.” JD continued to fight with her, angry that she was right and that she could read him so easily.   
“If that’s what helps you sleep at night.” She rolled her eyes. She knew him too well, too well to believe what he was saying.   
“Oh no, my dear, you are what helps me sleep at night.” A smirk spread on his face as a confused look spread across hers. He walked closer to her, his much taller figure now looking over hers as he pushed her up against the wall.   
“What are you doing?” Veronica’s voice was small, anything could be coming next.   
“You think you can just run that pretty mouth of yours whenever you want?” He cocked an eyebrow. “No, Veronica, you can’t.”  
“And what are you going to do about?” Her tone was no longer fearful, he had to admire her for trying to be strong.   
“That’s the best part, Ronnie. I can do whatever I want.” He was right, his body was flushed against hers and his strength was far greater than hers. “I can kiss you wherever I want.” A quick peck to her lips. “I can touch you wherever I want.” His hand gripped her waist. “Because you are mine, not Kurt’s, not anyone’s but mine.”  
“So you were jealous.” Veronica wouldn’t let it go until he admitted it.   
“I just don’t like people trying to take what is mine.” He almost growled, was that the right word for it? Veronica didn’t know.   
“You don’t have to worry about that.” Veronica came to wrap her arms around him. “I’m all yours.” Her voice was low, almost a whisper as she pulled him in, kissing him deeply. He had nothing to worry about, Veronica belonged to him and JD belonged to her.


	40. “That outfit looks good on you. But, you’d also look good without the outfit.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Veronica has to get to Heather, JD doesn’t want her to go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one is set after DGW takes place so obviously, there’s some nsfw stuff going down

Veronica woke up screaming, Heather’s words still ringing in her ears from the nightmare she’d had. 

“Veronica, what’s wrong?” JD shot up immediately after her. Shit, she hadn’t meant to wake him up. 

“Nothing, just a bad dream.” She waved him off as she threw her legs over the bed and stood up.

“Was last night that bad that you’re rushing to get away from me?” His tone was somewhere between hurt and playful. 

“No, it was great, really great.” Oh god, she’d lost her virginity last night. No, Veronica, now wasn’t the time to think about it. “But I have to get to Heather’s house.”

“I thought you were done with her.” Clearly, JD wasn’t happy with her choice. 

“It was a nice fantasy. To think of a world where I wasn’t under the control of Heather Chandler but I am. I’m not strong, I can’t fight her. All I can do now is hope for her forgiveness.” Veronica buttoned up her shirt. 

“I have a better option.” JD got out of the bed, Veronica turned her head away and blushed when she saw he was still naked from the night before. 

“I’d love to hear it.” She bent over to grab her blazer. 

“Stay here with me, even if just for a few hours.” His hands grabbed her hips and she shot up, the blazer gripped tightly against her chest.  
She paused for a moment, trying to not think about his naked body pushed up against hers. Focus, Veronica.  
“I’m scared if I don’t go now, I never will.” Veronica sighed, she tried to pretend she was strong but she really wasn’t. 

“Maybe if you give Heather some time, she’ll think it over and you won’t even have to beg for her forgiveness.” Veronica turned to face him, the look on her face giving it away that they both knew that probably wouldn’t happen. “In the mean time, we can try for round 2? That outfit looks good on you. But, you’d also look good without the outfit. I would know.” He wiggled his eyebrows at her, earning a giggle that was probably the most beautiful sound he’d ever heard. 

“I guess a few hours wouldn’t hurt.” Veronica knew she needed to talk to Heather, it was the only thing that would help, but JD was standing in front of her, asking to be with her in a way no one else ever had been and if things went her way, maybe no one else would for a while. It didn’t hurt that he was butt naked and incredibly attractive. 

“That works for me.” He repeated a statement he’d made last night, the moment he’d given himself to her for the first time. 

With less rush but no less passion, Veronica’s clothes were thrown off again and the two teenagers became one mess of bodies and hormones. Heather couldn’t touch them here and that was enough. Their problems were for another time, right then, they were the only two people that mattered.


	41. “What do you wear to bed?”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Veronica and JD play 20 questions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this prompt is (shockingly) a little nsfw
> 
> (i’m gonna keep putting it as a warning, just bear with me)

Veronica really didn’t know how she’d ended up here. It was supposed to be a quick 7-11 run for corn nuts on the way to spend the night at Heather’s house and she ended up on the back of a motorcycle with her arms wrapped around a very handsome stranger heading who knows where. It was certainly something Veronica never thought she’d do but she was enjoying it nonetheless. In a few minutes, they pulled up to an open field. Very mysterious, but then again, so was her companion for the evening. 

She hopped off the bike on her own, despite JD seeming like he was going to attempt to help her off and the two walked further into the field, taking a seat next to each other in what seemed to be the dead center.   
“I haven’t been on very many first dates but this doesn’t seem to be a very typical place to go.” Veronica looked over at him, seeing JD staring up at the stars.   
“Is this a first date?” He looked over at her.   
“I don’t know what else to call it.” She shrugged.   
“Then its a first date.” JD turned his head to look at her, a hint of a smile on his face.   
“So, what do we do now?” There wasn’t much to do in a field. Well, Veronica could think of a couple of things but she’d only met the guy less than 12 hours ago.   
“I don’t really know.” He chuckled. “I saw this place on the drive into town when we moved, always wanted to come back.”   
“Why an open field?”  
“I have a feeling this is turning into a game of 20 questions.”  
“Might as well, we don’t really know much about each other.”  
“Okay then, ask away Ms. Sawyer.” She thought for a moment, deciding her first question had to be good or he’d deem the game stupid and stop. Though, for some reason, she didn’t think he would.   
“Where’d you live before you came here?”   
“Columbus. Pop decided he didn’t want to make a huge cross country move with this one so we ended up only a few miles away in Sherwood.” It was clear he didn’t seem to like talking about his father. Try to avoid that topic again, Veronica. “My turn. What do you wear to bed?” A weird question to ask right off the bat, but she’d answer it.   
“On a good day, nothing. Other times, whatever pajamas I pull out of the drawer.” Veronica shrugged.   
“I’d like to sleep next to you on a good day then.”   
“JD!” She reaches over and slapped his arm playfully, her cheeks heating up in embarrassment.   
“I’m a teenage boy, can you blame me?” He raised his eyebrow.  
“I guess not.” Veronica laughed and he thought it was the most beautiful sound he’d ever heard.   
“So what do you say?” JD asked.   
“To what?” Veronica looked at him confused.   
“Do you want to let me sleep next to you on a good day?” He smirked at her.   
“That’s a little forward for a first date question. Don’t you think?” Her eyebrow raised at him and he wanted to kiss her right there.   
“Perhaps but it’s nice to know what you think about it.” He held her gaze intently.   
“I think I’d like that.” She smiled at him. Veronica wouldn’t deny that the thought of sleeping with him had crossed her mind several times that night and each time, she was more and more ready to do it.   
“Excellent.” He stood up, pulling her with him.   
“Where are we going?” She didn’t pull away from him, their bodies close from the way he had helped her stand up.   
“To make it a good day,” He winked at her. “and night.”And that’s exactly what they did.


	42. “I’ll sleep when I’m dead.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> JD wakes up in the middle of the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> in the midst of the smut, have some fluff.

JD always periodically woke up in the middle of the night. He didn’t know why but he did, had since he was little. He’d never really minded it, usually he was just awake for a couple minutes before he passed out again. But then again, usually he slept alone. This time, he’d been up so far for 20 minutes, watching the girl next to him sleep peacefully. She looked like an angel, that was the only word for it. He could see her chest rise and fall under the sheets and even hear her mumble incoherent words in her sleep. Without thinking, he reached over and brushed a piece of hair out of her eyes. His fingers just barely touched her skin but she woke up anyways. 

Turning her body tiredly to face him, her brown eyes opened slowly as Veronica looked up at him.   
“What are you doing awake?” God, she was adorable.   
“I just woke up.” She was too tired to have a real conversation, he could see that.   
“Well go back to sleep.” She shut her eyes like she expected him to follow.   
“I’ll sleep when I’m dead.”  
“That’s not going to happen for a very long time so unless you want to see a tired, annoyed Veronica that you’re still going to find cute because that’s just how you are, I suggest you lay down and shut your eyes.” She rambles when she’s half-asleep, even more adorable.   
“Yes ma’am.” He did as she said, shifting back into a laying down position before wrapping an arm across her body and holding her close to him. 

Within minutes, he was asleep again and this time, he stayed that way.


	43. moving around while kissing, stumbling over things, pushing each other back against the wall/onto the bed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Veronica and JD get hot and heavy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this prompt is from a fictional kiss prompt list, just for some context   
> it is also one of the only prompts i’ve written without dialogue.

The house was empty, they were both totally sure of that fact when they walked in, both having one thing clearly on their minds. The front door was open and the pair walked in, instantly attaching to each other. It was hard to tell who went in for the kiss first, Veronica or JD, but it didn’t matter now. All that mattered was they had a very empty house to themselves and they fully intended to use it. 

Without breaking apart, they began to make their way to the bedroom. No words needed to be exchanged between the two of them, they both knew very well what the other wanted and they were prepared to give it. Veronica was the one walking backwards and when she nearly tripped over the couch, JD decided it was easier to carry her the rest of the way. Her legs were soon wrapped around his waist and his hands found the underside of her thighs as he walked them to the room. 

Veronica was set down as the door to the bedroom was open and she pushed him against the wall after they walked in. It was a nice change from the usual, JD did seem to have a thing for pushing Veronica up against walls. Though to anyone else, it might have been funny to see the much shorter girl have so much control over her boyfriend. Making out against the wall only satisfied the two for so long and before long, JD had once again lifted Veronica up, heading straight for the bed. 

Easily, he threw her down onto it. It was the first time since they’d walked in that their bodies had separated, he didn’t like it. Almost immediately, he was back down on top of her and they were connected again. That was where they belonged, in each other’s arms. Hands began to roam, memorizing the other’s body without sight.   
The world was a scary and broken place, a fact that neither one was unaware of but in there, together, with nothing but a very small layer of clothes separating them by now, the world was beautiful. Because the world was just them, it was heir escape. The world threw many things at them, repeatedly trying to tear them down but Veronica and JD never gave it any power to destroy them, not when they had each other to shield them.


	44. when one stops the kiss to whisper “i’m sorry, are you sure you-“ and they answer by kissing them more

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> JD needs Veronica and she’s there for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is another prompt from the fictional kiss list
> 
> (also, this prompts contains mentions of child abuse and the injuries that can come from it)

“JD!” Veronica called out into the seemingly empty house. His dad wasn’t home, there was no car in the driveway, that was the only reason she was able to raise her voice above a whisper. She paused for a second to listen before she heard a faint noise coming from his bedroom. She ran towards it, already out of breath from getting to his house. 

He’d sounded hurt on the phone when he’d called her, or scared, or both. Either way he’d said he needed her and she’d gone to him without hesitation. 

He was sitting on his bed when she opened the door. His shirt was off and that might have distracted her if she couldn’t see the bruise on his side that he was nursing. A quick scan of the rest of his body revealed a newly forming black eye and a split lip.   
“What happened to you?” She rushed up to him, her hands grabbing his face and she got a closer look at the injuries.   
“Dad got angry.” He shrugged it off so easily, it made her so angry. He could see her features shift, it was the first time in a long time anyone had shown any concern for his well being.   
“I could kill him. I really could.” She couldn’t, but Veronica was beginning to have some serious doubts.   
“Another time.” He winced as he shifted just enough to make the bruise ache. “Can you get me an ice pack?”  
“Of course.” She ran to the freezer and back quickly, only pausing for a second to take in the amount of ice packs in the freezer. It was clear the Dean men had a habit of getting themselves hurt, or maybe just one of them.

“Don’t press it too tight or it’ll sting like a bitch.” Veronica held it out to him, watching as he ignored her warning and cried out as the ice pack pressed too deeply. “What did I tell you?”  
“Veronica, stop worrying. I’m going to be fine.”  
“Fine?! This isn’t fine. You having to call me to help you because your father beat you up is not fine, JD. It’s terrible.” She shook her head at him.   
“I’m used to it, Ronnie.” He shrugged.   
“And that’s the problem right there. You can’t even see how wrong it is anymore because you’ve been hurt so much.” She teared up despite her attempt to stay calm. “You deserve to be loved and taken care of and this is what you get instead.” She dropped to her knees in front of him, holding his head in her hands again. “I just wish I could protect you from it.”  
Veronica might have been the one to lean in, or maybe it was JD, either way they were soon kissing, slowly, unsurely, as Veronica was scared of hurting him any more. She could faintly taste the blood from his lip, it dragged her back to reality.   
“I’m sorry.” She didn’t know if she’d initiated the kiss but she apologized anyways. “Are you sure you-“ She had planned to ask if he was okay but she was cut off by his lips against hers again. This time there was no hesitation, the two molded into one just like they always did. 

JD was far from okay, they were both aware of it, but while she couldn’t see it, just having Veronica with him made it better. He didn’t need her to take care of his injuries, he could do that very well by himself by now, but he needed her to take care of his heart. He needed her to love him because it was the only thing getting him through each day and Veronica did know that and she had no intention of letting him down.


	45. breaking the kiss to say something, staying so close that you’re murmuring into each other’s mouths

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Veronica is scared and JD tried to help alleviate her fear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> another from the fictional kiss list
> 
> (i feel like i should be tagging this prompt for something but i’m not quite sure what. if you have any ideas, please let me know)

The guy had come on to her so quickly, Veronica barely had time to register what was happening. She could still feel his hands on her waist, his breath against her ear, and it scared her. It made her feel weak. Currently, she was curled up on the floor of her bedroom crying, she could still feel everything. 

“Veronica?” JD’s voice came from her window. Heather had called him when she’s gotten home, knowing Veronica needed care from someone other than her, from him. Veronica said nothing, just curled up further, her knees pressed so tight against her chest she didn’t know if they could go any further. She hadn’t let anything go too far, all he’d done was grab her but she felt dirty and scared. “Veronica?” He called again, she heard his feet hit the floor and walk further into the room. “Veronica, what’s wrong?” He’d found her, she felt his hand on her shoulder.   
“He grabbed me…and held me…I couldn’t get him off.” Her words were barely understandable through the tears. JD probably wouldn’t have heard her if Heather hadn’t already told him what happened.   
“Veronica, sit up for me please.” His hand wrapped underneath her to help her get up.  
“No.” She shook her head defiantly.  
“Please, Ronnie. I can’t help you if you’re pushing me away.” He began to try to pull her up.   
Tired of resisting, Veronica let herself sit up with his help.   
“Thank you.” He brushed a tear from her eye. “Now tell me what I can do to help.”  
“Hold me.” She whispered, leaning into him. She needed to replace the feeling of the nameless man with the feeling of the man she loved.   
“Easy.” His arms wrapped around her small body and she found herself crying again as her head rested on his chest. After a few minutes, she felt him grab her chin to get her to look at him. “Ronnie, look at me please.” It always surprised her how gentle he could be, it was nothing like his hard exterior.   
Complying, her eyes met his and before another word was said, their lips met as well.   
“I’m not going to let anyone hurt you ever again.” He promised, backing up just enough to speak but he was so close to her that both of their lips moved as he spoke.   
“I love you.” That was the only response she had to give and he seemed to accept it. It couldn’t even be described as going back in, he hadn’t pulled away, but soon enough, they were kissing again. It took a few minutes but she began to believe him. His strong arms around her, the way he kissed her with passion but also with reserve, she knew no one was going to hurt her, not with him around to have a say in it.


	46. “We only have tonight.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> JD is leaving.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the only thing i can warm you about for this one is that you might want some tissues handy

He was leaving. Veronica felt as if her heart had just been torn in two. How could he be leaving? It felt like he’d just gotten here. She remembered what he’d said when they first met, that he constantly moved, and still she’d let herself get involved with him. Hell, she’d fallen in love with him knowing him leaving was always a possibility. Now it was a reality. 

JD watched as she began to cry. He didn’t want to see her cry but he couldn’t blame her. If he was capable of showing just a bit more emotion, he might have too. His father had only just told him when he’d snuck out and ran to her house. He’d stay forever if he could, but he couldn’t. 

“How much time do we have?” Veronica whispered through her tears. She hoped for forever but she knew she wouldn’t get it.   
“We only have tonight.” That was it, they had less than 12 hours before JD packed up and moved on to the next place. That caused her to cry harder, his hands that grabbed her shoulders quickly were the only thing keeping her upright anymore. “Veronica, don’t waste our time crying. This is all we get and I’d like to make the most of it. Please.” He was almost begging. He wanted to spend lifetimes with her and now he only got a few hours.   
“You’re right. Crying won’t make you stay.” She wiped the tears from her eyes and held herself up on her own. “So what’s the plan?”  
There was so many things he wanted to do but there wasn’t enough time. 

They started with sneaking out through the window, a routine they were both very familiar with. A quick walk to the 7-11 where they each got a slurped was the first stop and after that, they just walked into the night. No route, no destination, just two teenagers making the most of the time they had left. They talked about their hopes for the future and memories from the past, even played a game of guessing what JD’s next school would be like. She said it’d be the same, he said it never would without her there. 

As much as it sounded like a cliche romance movie or one where somebody was ready to die from cancer, to Veronica and JD it was perfect. The night ended with them in JD’s bed, ready to end their relationship in the very place it had started.   
“I’m going to come back to you, you know?” JD mumbled against her hair as he held her body close to his.   
“I know.” And Veronica did.  
“Once I’m 18, I’ll leave. I’ll come right back here to you and we’re going to be happy again. You’ll wait for me, won’t you?”  
“As long as it takes.” Veronica promised. The rest of the night was spent in silence. The two held each other tightly, as if holding on would mean he wouldn’t have to go. Neither could sleep, knowing it would just make the time fly by quicker. Fingers were trailed lightly across bare skin as they memorized the feeling of each other, the way they molded together and fit like no one else ever would. 

In the morning, JD was gone.


	47. Prompted without a Quote #3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Veronica and JD go to prom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was written after a request for fluff.

Veronica was stressed. Why, she didn’t know. She kept looking at herself in the mirror, somehow upset that her reflection didn’t change. Did she look okay? Would he think she looked okay? The Heathers, who were sitting in various places around her room getting themselves ready, tried to calm her down but it hadn’t worked yet. 

The dress was stunning, her hair and makeup basically flawless thanks to Heather Chandler, and yet Veronica was still freaking out.   
“Veronica!” Her mother called from downstairs. “Someone’s here for you.” There was a happiness and excitement to her voice that only a mother could have on her only daughter’s prom night.   
“Don’t trash my room.” Veronica turned to the Heathers before leaving them on their own. They’d get to the dance in some way, she didn’t know how or really even care. 

Veronica swallowed the lump in her throat as she headed downstairs, almost instantly locking eyes with JD once she’d stepped off the last stair. He looked almost stunned, like he couldn’t believe the beauty before him. She blushed. Quickly, as if suddenly remembering her father was staring him down, he cleared his throat.   
“You look great, Ronnie.” He smiled at her. Veronica could practically hear her mother squeal at the nickname from behind her.   
“Thanks. You do too.” It was probably the first time she’d seen him in anything other than his signature trenchcoat or at least a flannel and he looked great.   
“We should head out before my parents attack you with questions.” Without some argument from her parents, the two linked arms and walked out of the house. 

JD paused the minute the door was shut behind them.   
“I told you that you looked great, right?” He turned towards her, his arms wrapping around her waist.   
“I think you mentioned it.” She shrugged playfully. “Well, you do.” He looked down at her body in the dress she was wearing. “You know, there’s a lot of stereotypes that surround prom night.”  
“We’ve never been one for stereotypes.”  
“Tonight, I’m thinking we just might have to be.” His eyes shined with something that excited her before their lips met and they were making out on her front porch. 

“Don’t ruin her makeup! I worked hard on that!” Heather Chandler’s voice called out from Veronica’s window, causing them to break apart.   
“I don’t really like my friends.” Veronica laughed, remembering how she’d said the same thing to him on the day they’d first met.  
“I don’t really like your friends either,” JD glanced up at Heather for a second. “but I love you.” And despite Heather’s yells of protest, the two were kissing again.


	48. “Why don’t you believe me? When have I ever lied to you?”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> JD refuses to believe he can be loved.

“I love you.” Veronica whispered, her fingers trailing lightly across her boyfriend’s bare chest. She felt as his chest tightened up, he was holding his breath. She’d wanted to tell him for a while but she never found the right moment even now, right after sex, it had just slipped out of her mouth. 

She felt his chest fall as he breathed out and then, JD began to laugh, the disbelief clear.  
“I’m serious.” She titled her head up to look at his face.   
“Of course you are, Veronica.” Sarcasm, she could instantly recognize it.   
“Why don’t you believe me? When have I ever lied to you?” That got him to stop laughing.  
“Never.” It was true, Veronica wasn’t in the habit of lying, especially not to JD.   
“Exactly.”  
“You’ve known me for a couple of weeks, you don’t love me.” He shook his head. It seemed almost like he was trying to convince her to change her mind, though why, Veronica didn’t know.   
“I know how I feel. If you don’t love me, you don’t have to tell me you. I’ll accept it.”

It was that he didn’t love her. God, did he love her. But love was not a good thing in JD’s life, not something he associated with anything positive until Veronica walked in and stole his heart.   
“Maybe I don’t want to think you could love me.”  
“Why?” She has known he was screwed up, but she still accepted him.   
“People who love me often have a habit of betraying me. My mother loved me and well, she killed herself. I’m sure my father has told me he loved me before and I don’t need to explain to you why that’s not a true statement. People don’t love me, Veronica.” He shook his head.   
“I do.” Another laugh. “I do! You had a hard life, we both know that, so you’re scared of love. You’re scared of letting someone in because you’re scared of being hurt again but I’m not going to hurt you.” She cupped his cheek in her hand. “If you could just let me in, I could be good with you.”

He paused for a moment, weighing the options of saying it back.   
“Our love is God.” He said before pulling her body closer to his and kissing her with the love he couldn’t yet express in words.


	49. “I just fucking miss you, okay?”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Veronica goes back to the steps of Westerburg, at midnight, and drunk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is highkey canon for Try to Forgive, Teach me to Live and i have zero regrets

It was midnight, Veronica should’ve been at home in bed but she couldn’t sleep. Every time she went to close her eyes, images of her dead boyfriend kept flashing into her mind. The memories varied, some from the good times they had like strip croquet on that first night and some were the bad. She wanted to forget, wanted to move on, but she couldn’t. That’s how she’d ended up on the steps of Westerburg High School in the middle of the night, sitting in the place she’d been when she’d last seen JD alive. 

She was drunk at this point, thanks to some stolen alcohol from his parent’s liquor collection, otherwise she never would have come back to this spot. She had taken to walking into the school from the back entrance to avoid having to be on these stairs again. 

She stared off into the distance, her mind trailing off into a million different directions as she stared at the exact spot her boyfriend had blown up in. And then, as if remembering she was alone, she began to talk out loud.   
“I remember being so mad at you. I’m pretty sure I might have killed you myself if you hadn’t killed yourself first.” She shook her head. “I thought you were lost and damaged and I couldn’t fix you.” Veronica teared up, trying not to cry. “But maybe I could’ve, maybe I didn’t try hard enough.” A single tear fell down her cheek. “I used to think I was a good person but I don’t know anymore. But I do know that you weren’t a good person and yet, I still loved you. I didn’t say it enough when you were alive, probably because I kept having to balance out your craziness, but I did. I think I still do.” More tears followed the first. 

She pulled out a cigarette from her blazer pocket and lit it.“  
I just fucking miss you, okay?” She took a drag. “I shouldn’t, I should fucking hate you and be happy that you’re dead but I’m not. I don’t want you back, I don’t ,but maybe I do. Maybe I wish I could see you again and hold you again even though I know I shouldn’t.”She stayed silent as she finished the cigarette. 

She pushed herself off the stair, crushing the stick under the toe of her shoe.   
“Goodbye JD.” She looked back at the spot one last time, clearly seeing the image of him standing with his arms outstretched, ready to die. “I hope wherever you are, you’re happy.”  
And with that, she headed home.


	50. before we jump

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Veronica and JD go skydiving

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this prompt is for the “the way you said i love you” prompt list
> 
> (i had the option to go really angsty and i didn’t, be proud of me)

“I can’t believe we’re doing this.” Veronica yelled over the loud noises coming from the airplane.   
“I can’t believe I got you up here.” JD yelled back with a laugh.   
“This is probably going to be a terrible idea. People can die from skydiving, do you want me to die?”  
“Remember if you die, I’m dying with you.” His arm wrapped around her waist.   
“Surprisingly, that doesn’t make me feel much better.” Apparently, Veronica got sarcastic when she was scared for her life.   
“Ronnie, relax. You’ll be fine.” His other hand rubbed her shoulder in an attempt to calm her. 

Soon enough, they were both standing at the edge of the plane, preparing to jump. JD stood behind Veronica, his arms wrapped her waist partly because that’s what he’d been told to do and partly because she needed some comfort from him.   
“You are so lucky I love you.” Veronica screamed at him as the instructor in the plane told her to jump.   
“What?” He must’ve heard her wrong, she’d never said that before.   
“I love you.” She repeated right as the two fell. He’d heard her that time. Veronica Sawyer loved him and the minute they hit the ground, he told her he felt the same way.


	51. with a shuddering gasp

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Veronica realizes she’s in love with JD.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> another one from the “i love you” prompts

It was a normal 7-11 run, something JD and Veronica had done many times throughout their relationship. This time though, it was different. Something felt different between them and Veronica couldn’t quite understand what it was. JD seemed the same as he usually was, so maybe it was just something wrong with her. 

Slurpees in hand, they began the walk home hand in hand. Suddenly, it hit her, she understood why she felt something different. With a gasp, she stopped walking. Her arm was pulled as JD kept walking. Feeling the resistance, JD turned back to face her.   
“What’s wrong?” He looked concerned. “Are you okay?”  
“I think I love you.” Veronica didn’t look at him. It made sense, why everything was weird between them. She was suddenly feeling a new emotion that she had no experience with.   
“What?” JD seemed stunned, she couldn’t blame him.   
“I love you.” She finally looked up at him.   
It was true, she didn’t know why it took her so long to realize it but she did. She loved him and if the kiss he gave her in response was any indication, he loved her too.


	52. on a post-it note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> JD tells Veronica he loves her, well, he doesn’t exactly say it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> another “i love you” prompt

Math class, Veronica Sawyer’s personal hell. She was smart, a genius, that didn’t mean she enjoyed sitting in this class everyday and listening to her teacher drone on and on about stuff Veronica already knew.

“Alright, kids, open your books to page 164.” The teacher’s voice broke through Veronica’s thoughts and with that obedience that could only be reinforced through years of public schooling, she did just what the teacher said. As she opened the textbook, a post-it note poked out from another page. Curious, Veronica flipped to the other page. She saw a yellow post-it note stuck in her book and recognized the handwriting written with black ink. It was JD.

The note read, “I’m sorry about earlier. Can we talk about it later? I love you.” Veronica remembered the fight they’d had on the way to school but that wasn’t what she was focused on. She focused on the last three words of the note. I love you. She’d said it to him once but he hadn’t said it back. Now he had. Something about it made her heart flutter and it hadn’t even come from his mouth. Still, it had come from him and he’d said he loved her. 

Maybe Veronica finally had a reason to enjoy math class.


	53. over your shoulder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> JD tells Veronica he loves her, out loud.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> another “i love you.”

Veronica and Heather Chandler were currently engaged in a very heated conversation. For once, they were arguing with each other, they were instead talking about someone they equally despised. 

Their conversation ended with an eye roll from Heather Chandler and a groan from Veronica as the two fell back against the row of locker, Heather’s back rested against them while Veronica’s left shoulder was all that leaned against the wall so she was still facing her friend. 

Veronica jumped as she felt hands snake around her waist and the bitchy eye roll that came again from Heather let her know that whoever it was, was someone Heather didn’t like. There was only person like that who would dare put their hands on Veronica and that was JD. For a reason unknown to her, Heather manifested a deep hatred for her boyfriend. 

“You two seem angry. Should I be concerned?” He whispered in her ear, low enough that Heather couldn’t her but Veronica could still understand him.   
“It’s nothing.” Veronica shook her head.   
“Well, if you want to talk about it, you know where to find me.” He kissed her cheek and Veronica giggled. “That’s my cue to leave.” He noticed Heather’s deadly glare directed at him. “I love you.” And with that, he pulled away from her and walked down the hallway. 

Veronica whirled around to watch him walk away, her jaw dropped.   
“What happened?” Heather noticed the look on her friend’s face, it wasn’t one Veronica showed often.   
“He told me he loved me.” Veronica turned back to her.   
“So Jesse James does have a heart. You learn something new everyday.” Heather could care less than JD had just confessed his love, but Veronica’s heart was practically bursting.


	54. over and over again, till it’s nothing but a senseless babble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> JD tells Veronica he loves her after sex.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there’s mentions of some nsfw stuff but it’s not like that bad 
> 
> (another ily one)

The pair flopped backwards onto the bed, their breaths equally heavy as they relaxed after their own personal version of physical fitness. A minute later, after he caught his breath, JD rolled over on his side to face Veronica, causing her to face him in return. His eyes trailed her face and her body as he took in the sight of her, the ways her eyes shined as she looked at him, the way her hair looked in the moonlight, the way her chest moved as she breathed proving to him she was real. 

“What are you staring at?” He’d been silent for a while, Veronica began to feel self-conscious.   
“I love you.” His eyes met hers as she drew in a small breath. It wasn’t the answer to her question but it was much better than that.   
“I love you too.” Veronica’d been dying to say that to him, practically has since she first met him, but she hadn’t wanted to scare him away so she’d decided to wait. But now he’d said it, and she did too. JD was practically beaming at her response. There was no doubt in his mind, he was in love with Veronica Sawyer. 

JD pulled her close to him and kissed her. “I love you.” He pulled away after a minute to speak, only to go right back in for more. That cycle repeated for some time, with Veronica saying it too at times, until there was nothing but a chorus of I love you’s ringing through the air.


	55. “I’m sorry, okay?”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> JD does something stupid and Veronica yells at him for it.

“What the hell was that?!” Veronica was livid, it was a terrifying sight to see. Even JD, who towered a foot over her, was scared of the look in his girlfriend’s eyes.   
“I don’t know.” God, he sounded so weak. His dad would’ve had a field day if he’d heard him.   
“You don’t know?! You don’t know?!” She glared at him. “Then let me tell you what I know. I know that my boyfriend almost beat a kid up because he looked at me funny.” She put air quotes around the word funny.  
“I’m sorry, okay?” JD really hated this side of her. Seeing her mad at him almost crushed him.   
“No, that’s not okay.” She significantly calmed down when she finally saw how upset he was, but she was still pretty upset.   
“Look, people are going to look at me, probably even stare at me. It’s one of the side effects of being popular. If you beat up everyone that looked at me in a way you disapproved of, you’d probably never stop.”  
She was right. JD knew his girlfriend was hot, he just didn’t like other people knowing it as well.   
“I’ll try to do better.” He mumbled out, looking away from her. It was the first time in a long time anyone had actually scolded him and he didn’t like it. “  
Thank you.”

They stayed silent for a few moments, both looking anywhere but each other. Soon enough, their eyes met and they held each other’s gaze for a second before they both began to laugh.   
“I can’t believe I just scolded you.” Veronica shook her head.   
“I can’t believe you did either.” It was the hardest JD had laughed in a while, and he wasn’t even really laughing that hard by other people’s standards.   
“I’m sorry I blew up on you, I shouldn’t have don’t that.” Veronica sighed. She didn’t mean to lose her temper but she had anyways.   
“It’s okay. I’ll think of a way you can make it up to me.” JD shrugged it off.   
“Like what?” She raised her eyebrow.   
“Like this.” His arms locked around her waist and he pulled her in, kissing her in the way only he knew how.


	56. “Just know that you don’t have to do this alone.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Veronica has a panic attack.

A panic attack, that was so not what Veronica needed right now. But by some cruel twist of fate, she was having one anyways. It could’ve been because of the english paper she needed to write or the math test she had the next day or it could’ve just been because she didn’t know what to wear tomorrow so the Heathers wouldn’t tear her apart but whatever it was, it was causing Veronica to hyperventilate.

Minutes passed of Veronica trying to regain her breath and nothing was working. Any attempt to breathe failed. As Veronica felt herself began to freak out worse over the fact that she was still freaking out, a pair of arms wrapped around her. They were familiar, she knew them, she just couldn’t think straight to place them to a face.  
“Veronica, you have to calm down.” A voice whispered calmly. It was JD, yes, that’s who these arms belonged to. When his words were met with no change, he tried again. “I’m right here. I’m right beside you, I won’t let anything hurt you. Just breathe for me, Veronica. Breathe.”  
With a few more words of encouragement and caring from her boyfriend, Veronica managed to calm herself down.  
“I’m sorry that you had to see that.” She wiped a tear that had fallen.   
“You don’t have to apologize. When I signed on to be your boyfriend, I agreed to love all of you, even the panic attacks.” He was trying to joke, it almost worked.   
“Still, you don’t need to see me lose my mind.”  
“I don’t agree with that. If you need me, I’m always going to be right here.” God, why did he have to be so good to her sometimes? “Do they happen often?”  
“Pretty much. They’re usually not this bad, I don’t know what happened.” She shook her head.   
“Just know that you don’t have to do this alone. I’m serious, Ronnie, I’ll always be here to help.”  
“Thank you.” Despite any protest she might make, she knew when it came down to it, he’d always come running if she was in distress. He was like her knight in a black trenchcoat and he was perfect.


	57. a whisper in the ear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Veronica accidentally tells JD she loves him, and he says it right back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> another ily prompt

Veronica could hardly tell if her own feet were moving with the way the Heathers were pulling her out of the school. They had some plan to go to the mall that they hadn’t informed her about and when Veronica started to refuse, the three girl’s attached themselves to her and began to drag her along. It was just a normal day with them. 

As they made their way out the front doors, Veronica caught sight of JD, right as he saw her.   
“Help me.” She mouthed to him, nodding her head towards the Heathers that were oblivious as they kept walking on. He nodded, setting his book next to him as he stood up. As he walked towards the group, the Heathers finally noticed him.   
“Excuse me, ladies. I need to talk to Veronica for a minute.” That caused Heather McNamara to instantly let go, she was the only one that accepted their relationship.   
“You get a minute, Trenchcoat. Then we get her back.” Heather Chandler let go next, followed by Duke. 

“Oh my god, I love you.” Veronica laughed as she threw her arms around him to hug her savior once they got far enough away.   
“You what?” He went stiff around her, she hadn’t realized what she’d said.   
“I mean, thank you. Yeah, thank you.” It was obviously a lie but she still hoped he’d believe her.   
“It sounded a lot like you said you loved me.” JD raised his eyebrow suspiciously at his girlfriend. “But that’s okay,” He leaned in to her ear. “because I love you too.”  
And with that, he sent her back to the Heathers with a smile on her face.


	58. too quick, mumbled into your scarf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> JD tells Veronica he loves her while she’d freezing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> an “i love you prompt”

Winter in Sherwood was never fun. It was too cold and it got dark too early but there wasn’t much Veronica could do about it so she always just sucked it up. 

Even now, waiting outside the school for her boyfriend to show up because he ‘had to talk to her,’ the best Veronica could do was wear some layers and wrap her arms around herself to combat the cold. A scarf and a thicker blazer were all the Heathers had allowed her to add to their outfit, they were so used to their clothing they were practically immune, the long socks were the closest thing to pants Veronica could wear. 

Finally, after a few minutes of silently cursing him, JD showed up.   
“You look like you’re freezing.” He took in Veronica’s slightly shaking figure.   
“It’s cold outside.” It was obvious and yet, he showed no signs of being cold. “What did you want to talk about? And please make it quick because I might turn into a popsicle if I stand out here much longer.”  
Before he said anything, JD wrapped his arms around his girlfriend. His head quickly buried into her scarf and she had no idea how he was going to talk with his mouth hidden by the fabric.   
“JD, please.” Veronica couldn’t deny that she was warmer, but it was still cold and she still wanted to go inside.   
“I love you, Veronica.” His words were muffled, she almost didn’t hear him.   
“Oh,” She didn’t know what to say. “Well that’s definitely something you should tell me.” Way to go, Veronica. Just say it back next time.   
“I thought so too.” He kept his face in her scarf, most likely not wanting to look at the person who didn’t share his sentiments.   
“I...I love you too.”   
“You don’t have to say it if you don’t mean it.”  
“I do, I love you.”   
And just like that, everything changed. Veronica was no longer some silly teenage girl who had a crush on the new guy at school, she was in love and JD loved her right back.


	59. slowly, the words dripping from your tongue like honey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> JD sneaks into Veronica’s late at night to tell her he loves her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> we’re getting to the end of the “i love you” prompts. i promise

It was 2 in the morning, the clock on Veronica’s nightstand told her that, and yet there was someone attempting to open her window. She should’ve been scared, if she didn’t know exactly who it was. 

Soon enough, the tall figure hopped inside and Veronica knew she was right, it was JD.   
“Usually, you come earlier. I figured I wouldn’t see you tonight.” Veronica sat up in her bed.  
“Something was on my mind.” He walked over to her bed, standing over her.   
“Do you want to talk about it?”  
His hands soon came up to cup her face, his eyes roaming her face as he took her in. Her eyes, her nose, especially her lips, he looked at everything the moon helped light up. Yes, she was it, she was his everything. 

“JD, you’re being weird.” She raised an eyebrow at him, it wasn’t like him to be so silent.   
“I love you.” He whispered slowly, eyes now staring straight into hers.   
Veronica paused for a second before she rose up on her knees so they were more level with each other. “I never thought you’d say that.” And with a smile on her face, she kissed him.


	60. muffled, through the other side of the door

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Veronica and JD fight. She tells him she loves him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the last of the “i love you” prompts for now

“Just get out!” JD yelled, pointed towards the door. Did he want to throw her out? No. Was it the best thing to do at that moment? Yes.   
“I’m not going to let you push me away.” Veronica Sawyer, stubborn as ever.   
“Ronnie, I’m not asking you. I’m telling you. Go away.” His finger never moved from where it pointed at his bedroom door. 

They’d gotten into a fight, probably the worst one they’d ever had and that was saying something because Veronica and JD did not like to fight with each other. Still, it had ended with JD angry and Veronica upset. 

“We’re never going to work through anything if you just shut me out.” Despite her words protesting, she walked out anyways, choosing to stand just outside his door.   
“Maybe I don’t want to work through anything.” God, it sounded like he wanted to break up with her. Before he let himself say anything stupid, he walked over and shut the door in her face. Now, it really sounded like he was going to break up with her.   
“You don’t mean that. JD, you don’t mean that!” She was trying to plead with him, to get him to retract what he’d said. 

Minutes passed and JD didn’t say anything. He’d thought she’d left until he heard crying come from the other side of the door. It was soft, he probably would’ve missed it if he hadn’t been sitting with his back against the door. He didn’t want to make her cry but he had. He ruined everything, he always did.   
“I love you.” He heard her voice through the crying. It was muffled, either from the tears or the door but he still heard her. 

Before he could get the courage to say it back, he heard her stand up and walk away.


	61. “Your bed head is really cute.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> JD didn’t want to get attached.

JD woke up in an unfamiliar room. Well, most rooms he woke up in were unfamiliar thanks to the constant moving, but this room was definitely not his. It looked too lived in to be his room. 

Rolling over to look at the other side of the room, hoping to remember something, he was met with a girl in the bed with him. Oh, now he remembered. He didn’t know how he’d let it happen, his first priority was always to stay away from everyone, but this time he hadn’t. This move he’d let someone work their way into his life, or really, he’d let himself work his way into someone. 

JD had to leave, he couldn’t let himself get attached to anyone. What they’d done last night was already too much for him, he had to go. By the time he’d made up his mind to leave, Veronica had woken up.   
“Your bed head is really cute.” She had barely opened her eyes and that’s what she chosen to say? JD didn’t like the way her saying that made his heart flutter.   
“You’re really cute.” Shit, he’d wanted to leave and now he was flirting with her? What was going on?  
“Oh, nice one. Very original.” She had an attitude, he liked it.   
“I try my best.” He shrugged. 

Veronica stopped for a second and looked at him.   
“I’m surprised you’re still here.”  
“Why?”  
“Most guys would’ve left while I was still asleep.”   
“I thought about it.”  
“But you didn’t do it?”  
“You woke up before I could.” Despite it being the truth, there was a humor to his voice.   
“Well, you can go ahead and leave now.” She turned to the other side, her back now facing him.   
“No, I think I’ll stay.” His arm wrapped around her. “If you’re okay with that, I mean.”  
“Yeah, I guess that’s okay.” She tried to hide how much she wanted him to stay. 

JD should leave, he really should. Letting himself get close to someone, much less a girl, would never work out. But as he laid there with Veronica, he decided just once, maybe he’d let himself make a few mistakes.


	62. “I’ll be here to protect you.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Veronica is being followed.

“Hey, I think someone is following me.” Veronica tried to keep her voice calm and low, hoping that if she was right, the person behind her wouldn’t hear.   
“What do you mean someone is following you?!” JD on the other hand didn’t have to be calm, he was safe inside his house.   
“I’m walking home from Heather’s house and I keep seeing this guy behind me, I think he’s following me.” Veronica turned her head to the side just a little. Sure enough, the man was still behind her.   
“Where are you, Veronica? I’m coming to get you.” She could hear him stand off his bed though the phone.   
“I’m like two minutes away from your house. I began to walk to you when I noticed him.”   
“Okay, I’ll come outside to meet you.” A rustling of clothes, JD was obviously not expecting to have to leave his house.   
With a quick goodbye and an “I love you” from both, just in case, Veronica hung up and continued the walk to his house. 

Two minutes later, just like she said, Veronica was standing outside of his house. He wasn’t there to meet her and the fact that she had to stop and wait for him left her very uncomfortable. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see that her follower had stopped when she did but he seemed to be moving again.   
“Hurry up, JD. I don’t want to die today.” She mumbled under her breath. 

The man was closing the distance, Veronica wanted to scream. 

“JD please.” Veronica whispered again, her eyes fixed on the front door as she tried to act like she didn’t know the man was coming towards her. 

When the man was only one house away, the front door swung open and JD ran out. It was obvious he didn’t care about keeping calm still, even though he was no longer in the comfort of his own home. His eyes locked onto hers and there was a look of relief in his eyes as he realized she was still okay.   
“You’re okay.” He threw his arms around her and hugged her close.   
“I almost wasn’t. What the hell took you so long?” She didn’t pull away yet.   
“Couldn’t find a shirt.”  
“I have to get home or my mom will kill me. Can you walk me?” She began to pull away. From the corner of her eye, she could see that the man was gone. Her tall, intimidating boyfriend had easily scared him off.   
“Of course. I’ll be here to protect you.”

Hand in hand, they began the walk to Veronica’s house. This time, there wasn’t a single stranger in sight.


	63. “Ssh. Stop fussing, I’m just braiding your hair.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Veronica gets bored.

JD was currently sitting on the floor, leaning against Veronica’s bed, as she sat on the bed above him. He was attempting to read a book and, well, he had no idea what she was doing. However, whatever she had been doing had obviously not distracted her and soon, he felt hands messing with his hair.   
“What are you doing?” He attempted to turn his head to look at her but her hands grabbed the side of his head to keep him from moving.   
“Ssh. stop fussing, I’m just braiding your hair.” Her hands let go of the side of his face and went back to his hair.   
“I don’t have enough hair for that.”  
“I’m managing.”  
JD laughed at his girlfriend before going back to his book. 

A few minutes later, he felt her hands leave his hair.   
“Are you all done?”  
“You’re right. You don’t have enough hair.” He could practically see Veronica’s pout in his mind.   
“I told you so.”  
“Shut up.” A thump on the bed, she’d thrown herself backwards so she was now lying down.   
JD shut his book and set it beside him before standing up and turning so he was now the one looking down on the other.   
“I appreciate you trying though.” He smiled at her as he came to lay on top of her.   
“No, you don’t.” Veronica laughed.   
“No, I don’t but you know what I do appreciate?”  
“What?”  
“This.” And with that, he kissed her.


	64. “You’re comfy.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Veronica doesn’t want to get up.

“Ronnie, we should really get up.” JD’s sleeping girlfriend was currently curled up next to him and he didn’t have the heart to move her.   
“Five more minutes.” She mumbled out, only curling up closer to him.   
“Come on, Veronica.” He nudged her side with a finger.   
“No, you’re comfy.” Stubborn was practically Veronica’s middle name.   
“I know I am but we still have to get up. School is important, you know?” He attempted to shake her awake again.   
“Ugh, fine.” Tired of him bothering her, she rolled away from him, giving him room to get up. 

JD hurried to get up, knowing if he didn’t, Veronica would just curl back up against him. He made his way to the bathroom and began to get himself ready.   
Five minutes later, he walked back into the room and found Veronica still laying down in her bed.   
“If you don’t get up on your own, I will drag your ass out of that bed.”   
“No, you won’t.”  
“Okay then.” JD walked over and gripped Veronica’s ankles, all too ready to pull her.   
“Okay, okay!” She shot up, not wanting to start her morning like that.   
“Thank you. Good morning.” He kissed her quickly and went back to get ready.   
“Fuck you.” He heard her mumble under her breath.   
“Maybe later.” She hadn’t wanted him to hear her, but he had.   
A groan and an eye roll was her response and she finally got herself out of bed.


	65. “You are very endearing when you are half asleep.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Veronica sneaks into JD’s window while he’s sleeping.

“You are very endearing when you are half asleep.”  
-  
Veronica shouldn’t be sneaking in through JD’s window this late. He was probably already fast asleep, he always fell asleep too early for her, but she was climbing in anyways. 

Her suspicions were confirmed when she heard light snoring as she finally made her way inside the room. There was barely enough light to see but Veronica knew her way to JD’s bed by now. Trying her best not to wake him up, she crawled into the bed beside him. 

It wouldn’t be the first time one of the two had snuck in while the other was sleeping and just like every time, their attempt to be quiet failed.   
“Veronica?” JD’s voice was always lower when he was tired. Veronica found it very attractive.   
“Yeah, it’s me. Go back to sleep.” They both shifted so they were now laying comfortably together.   
“You smell good.” JD’s face was close to her hair which she had just washed only an hour or so before.   
“Thank you, now go to sleep.” She felt bad enough she’d already woken him up, she didn’t want to keep him awake.   
“Have I ever told you that you’re beautiful?” He kept going.  
“You’ve mentioned it, yes. Now sleep.” She even closed her own eyes in hopes it would shut him up.   
“Good because you are, and I love you.”   
“You are very endearing when you are half asleep.” Veronica quickly kissed him. “Now go to sleep.” His eyes were practically already shutting on him.   
“Yes ma’am. Goodnight Ronnie.”  
“Goodnight JD.”  
The pair fell asleep in each other’s arms.


	66. “Don’t get up-I’ll do it.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Veronica and JD are harshly woken up.

Veronica had been sleeping very peacefully. That was, until a series of loud, harsh knocks echoed through her house. That was enough to wake her up and she immediately groaned at the harsh awakening. 

Carefully attempting to get out of JD’s grip took her some time and before she was free from him, another series of knocks came from the front door.   
“Are you going to get that anytime soon or do I?” Her attempt to let him sleep had failed.   
“Don’t get up-I’ll do it.” Finally, he let go and she dragged herself out of bed. 

Less than eagerly, Veronica made her way out of her bedroom and to the front door. Her parents weren’t home so she unfortunately was the only option to get the door.   
She opened it and was met with an angry Heather Chandler. After an apology for sleeping in and blowing her off, Veronica really hadn’t meant to, and an agreement to move their plans to the next day, Heather left and Veronica was free to go back to her bed and her boyfriend. 

She made her way back into her room where JD, lucky bastard, had fallen back asleep. She resumed her place beside him and once again, woke him up. He was not a heavy sleeper.   
“Who was it?”   
“Heather.” An eye roll from JD let her know that it was exactly who he’d thought it had been.   
“What’d she want?”  
“I forgot we had plans today.”  
“Aw, did you blow her off for me?” She didn’t like how happy he sounded.   
“No, I blew her off to sleep in. Now let me sleep.” He did just that.


	67. “Is that my shirt?”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Veronica is caught wearing JD’s clothes.

Veronica currently sat on her couch in a borrowed t-shirt and shorts, reading a book for school. It seemed she was constantly doing homework, it was incredibly boring. Just as she was about to succumb to the boredom and fall asleep on the couch, someone knocked on the door. The initial shock of it caused her to shoot up in surprise. Reluctantly, she really didn’t want to get up, she walked to the door. 

On the other side of the wooden door stood JD.   
“Is that my shirt?” He looked at his girlfriend’s attire, the t-shirt was definitely too big to be her own.   
“Uh yeah, I don’t know how I got it. I just found it in my room.” She shrugged. “I’ll give it back to you later.”  
“Keep it. It looks good on you.” There was something about the sight of her in his shirt that he very much enjoyed. “Are you going to let me in?”  
“Oh, right.” She stepped out of the way to let him walk inside. “What are you doing here?” She was pretty sure she hadn’t called him to come over, though she might have.   
“I know your parents are out on a trip and you’d probably be here bored to death or working yourself too hard so I came to provide some distraction.” He saw the book on the couch, definitely not something Veronica would choose to read on her own, and knew he was right.   
“Well, you came just in time. I almost passed out on the couch.” That got a laugh from the both of them.   
The two of them made their way back to the couch and settled in for a day of watching crappy movies and enjoying each other’s company. Veronica decided she could get used to her parents being away.


	68. “Will you marry me?”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> JD proposes in the 7-11 parking lot.

JD had been carrying the ring around in his pocket for a week already. A week. He knew he wanted to marry her, he was pretty positive Veronica wanted to marry him too. He didn’t know why he couldn’t just pop the fucking question. 

He’d started to ask several times already but always chickened out, asking her instead “will you take out the trash?” when the garbage was practically empty or “will you hand me the remote?” when he could’ve easily grabbed it himself. Each time, she’d done as he asked but there was a look on her face like she knew something was up. 

He’d taken her on two romantic dates already, prepared to ask her to marry him and each time, he just hadn’t. JD was turning into a wimp. 

“JD, are you okay?” Veronica was waving a hand in front of his face. Crap, he’d zoned out in the middle of the 7-11.   
“Yeah, I’m fine.” It was midnight, thank god the store was open 24 hours, and the two were on their usual slurpee run.   
“Are you going to fill up that cup or do I need to do it for you?” He had literally stopped with his hand on the nozzle.   
“I just zoned out, Ronnie. I’m fine.”   
“If you say so.” Of course she didn’t believe him, she practically knew him like the back of her hand. 

JD’s cup was soon full and they walked hand in hand to the counter to pay. As the pair walked out, Veronica walked in front of him and JD got an idea. He let go of her hand and dropped down onto one knee. That’s how you did it, right? It took Veronica the exact time it took for him to get on one knee to realize he’d let go.   
“Are you sure you’re okay?” She turned to face him and her body went stiff.   
“I’ve been trying to do this for a while and I never found the right moment. But I’m tired of putting it off and I’m tired of not being engaged to you. I love you, Veronica, I have since the moment I met you and I don’t plan on stopping. So what do you say? Will you marry me?”

Veronica seemed to be lost in thought. Did she want to marry him? Was she ready to spend the rest of her life with another person? Was that person going to be him? The answer was hell yes. 

“Yes.”


	69. “You can trust me.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> JD convinces Veronica to sneak out.

“Come on, Veronica. We’re going on an adventure.” JD’s head was all that she could see as he stood on the ladder outside her window.   
“What are you talking about?” Veronica had been very content with a night in, preferable with her boyfriend, but it seemed JD had no intention of coming inside.   
“You’ll have to follow me to find out.” And with that, he started back down the ladder and disappeared from her view. “Come on, Ronnie.” She heard him yell, knowing she’d have to go with him or he’d wake up her parents, or maybe the entire neighborhood.   
“Are you trying to wake my parents up?” She stuck her head out the window and glared down at him.   
“If it gets you down here.” Damn him.   
“This sounds like a terrible idea.”  
“You can trust me.” He motioned for her to come down. 

Veronica swing her legs out the window and onto the ladder and began her descent, mumbling curse words under her breath the entire way. It was a good thing she hadn’t changed out of the clothes she’d been wearing all day or she would’ve taken longer to come out.   
“I would gladly stand under you any day.” JD was eyeballing her short skirt when she finally stepped off the ladder.   
“You’re a perv.” She rolled her eyes. “So where are we going?”  
“That’s for me to know and you to find out.” He smirked at her and she was almost positive she hated her boyfriend in that moment.   
Yet, without any more protests, they took off into the night.


	70. “I’ll always be here for you.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> JD makes a promise that he doesn’t keep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was so hard for me to write but I do really like how it turned out.

“I’ll always be here for you.” That’s what he’d said. That was the promise he made over and over again. He had promised her that the night they’d spent in her backyard, he promised her that after they killed Heather Chandler, he’d promised her that a million times after Kurt and Ram had tried to hurt her and after they were dead too. JD was supposed to always be there for her. 

But something changed, before Veronica could even realize it, the boy she was in love with had become a stranger. She didn’t recognize him anymore and she sure as hell couldn’t love him anymore. Even now, standing in front of him as he had a bomb strapped to his chest, she couldn’t bring herself to cry over the thought of his death. Her JD was long dead, maybe he always had been. 

“Now that you’re dead, what are you going to do with your life?” Veronica had no answer. She watched at the bomb went off, watched as he died and took a part of her with him. 

“I’ll always be here for you.” She spoke into nothingness, wanting to laugh and cry at the same time at how ridiculous it sounded now. But there’d been a time where she had believed it and it had almost killed her.


	71. Continuation of #20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Veronica and JD get caught on the roof.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got a request to continue a prompt I’ve already written. The first prompt is chapter 20, if you want to go back and read it first.

Veronica and JD looked at each other. They were positive that they were screwed.   
“Remember how I told you this was a terrible idea?” Veronica whispered to JD.   
“Yes.” He looked scared, it was almost cute.   
“This is what I meant.” 

“Veronica, is that you up there?” Her father called up again and she heard the front door open, her mother had just walked out as well.   
With no other option, they’d moved the ladder if she didn’t reveal herself, Veronica leaned over the edge of the roof. JD was gripping her hips to make sure she didn’t fall off.   
“Hi Dad. Hi Mom. It’s a lovely night, isn’t it?” Good going, Veronica, play the innocent card.   
“Veronica! Be careful!” Her mother nearly freaked out at the sight of her daughter leaning over the edge.   
“Mom, I’m not going to fall.” Veronica shook her head.   
“You might! Unless you have someone up there holding you,” Her mother looked at her father before looking back at Veronica. “Veronica Sawyer, you have someone up there holding you, don’t you?”  
Veronica looked over her shoulder at JD, he still looked absolutely terrified. He had no real experience with parents who cared about their children, at least not in the past 7 years.   
“They know you’re up here. You might as well show yourself.” Veronica whispered to him.   
JD let himself let go of his girlfriend and as he leaned over the edge next to her, Veronica put her hand over his. She could tell he was nervous.   
“Hi Mr. and Mrs. Sawyer.” JD couldn’t judge the reaction on their faces upon seeing him.   
“You two have a minute to get down there and explain yourselves.” Her father’s voice left no room for argument and soon, the two teenagers were making their way down to the ground.


	72. Prompted without a Quote #4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Veronica and JD admire how it feels to be together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a request for something fluffy and steamy. This is honestly probably the most nsfw thing i’ve written, please take note of that if it makes you uncomfortable.

Veronica didn’t know how long they’d been looking at each other. She wouldn’t say they seemed to be lost in each other’s eyes, that was too cheesy for her, but that was basically the only way to describe it. Despite their very naked bodies, she and JD were only looking at each other’s eyes.

Tired of staring or overwhelmed by it, she didn’t know which, Veronica leaned in and kissed him. He met her eagerly and Veronica soon ended up on top of him. Neither one made any move to deepen their current situation as they were both very content with making out. 

Veronica found herself admiring the way their bodies felt pressed against each other, how soft and warm his lips were against hers, and how not even ten minutes after the first round she was ready to give herself to him again. JD’s hands were soon running along her backside as he felt from her shoulder blades to the curve of her spine, all the way down to feel how her butt felt in his hands. 

Simultaneously, they both reached the conclusion on their own that no one would ever fit together as well as they did. 

Things escalated quickly from there, not that she minded, and soon Veronica found new things to admire. Like how he felt under her, inside of her, and how being with him so intimately felt that nothing she’d ever felt before. JD’s mind was too foggy at the moment to focus on one thing in particular, well except for Veronica as a whole. 

The pair had both had their share of sexual partners, neither one a stranger to intimacy, but each time they were together, it felt new. It was no longer about going through the motions to keep up their reputations, how ever different they were, now it was about love and that made all the difference. An “I love you” from each was the end and soon Veronica found herself next to him again, staring back into his eyes and this time, there was nothing to grow tired of.


	73. “How about a kiss?”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Veronica is late.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t really like this one to be honest.

“I am so sorry I’m late.” Veronica ran up to JD, panting like she’d just run a a marathon. They’d had plans to meet at 6 and it was already almost 6:30, she wasn’t sure he wouldn’t waited for her. He had.   
“Veronica, calm down before you pass out.” JD put a hand on his girlfriend’s arm.   
“I am so sorry.” She breathed heavily a few more times before finally calming down. “I will find a way to make it up to you, I promise.”  
“How about a kiss?” He suggested.   
“Already trying to take my breath away again?” She laughed but gave him a short kiss anyways.   
He frowned as she pulled it away, obviously wanting more.   
“We’re in public, don’t go crazy on me.”  
“Well, the whole plan was to meet for slurpees but I already got mine while I waited for you so how about we go somewhere more private?” JD was in one of his moods where all he wanted was Veronica.   
“Do I not get one?” She raised her eyebrow at him.   
“Have the rest of mine.” He held the cup out for her. He really was in one of those moods, JD never gave away nearly half of a slurpee.   
Veronica said nothing as she took the cup in one hand and his hand in the other. The pair began the walk back to JD’s house as Veronica took a few sips from the cup. 

Eventually, and not surprisingly, the cup ended up being passed between them and it was empty before they got to the house.


	74. “It’s not morning yet.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> JD doesn’t want to let Veronica leave.

Veronica woke up early, too early for her liking, but that’s what she had to do since she’d stayed at JD’s house on a school night. Her eyes took a second to adjust to the darkness once they were opened, she hated that she was up before the sun. As she sat up and got ready to get out of the bed, she was stopped by a pair of arms that wrapped around her waist and pulled her back against a hard chest.   
“Where are you going? It’s not morning yet.” JD’s tired voice broke through the silence.   
“I have to get home so I can get ready for school.”   
“The sun’s not even up yet, Ronnie. Go back to sleep.” She should’ve known he wouldn’t let her go.   
“I still have to walk back home, get completely ready by Heather’s standards, and finish up some homework. I have to go.” She attempted to wiggle out of his arms.   
“Or you could stay with me, screw Heather, do your homework in class, and I’ll drive you home in an hour.” He was so hard to argue with when he was practically asleep. She was caught between being frustrated with him and finding him incredibly adorable.   
“When Heather ends my life and you’re single again, you’re going to wish you’d let me go.”   
“Maybe, but it’s a risk I’m willing to take.” His arms wrapped tighter around her waist, he really wasn’t letting her go. 

Veronica worked through the timeline in her head, figuring out how much time she had to spare.  
“Fine, another hour, then you’re getting up and taking me home.” Veronica settled into a more comfortable position.   
“That works for me.” It seemed like JD had woken back up just to agree with her.   
Despite knowing she shouldn’t, she let herself fall back asleep.


	75. “You are my love.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Veronica and JD discuss his affinity for slurpees.

“You are my love.”  
-  
“I wouldn’t come sooner but I stopped to get a slurpee.” JD was careful not to damage the contents of the colorful cup as he made his way inside Veronica’s room through the window.   
“Of course you did. I’m pretty sure you love those things more than me.” Veronica looked up at him from where she was sitting at her desk.   
“No, you are my love. I just really like slurpees.” He found his usual spot on her bed and took a seat.   
“I bet you that you wouldn’t throw that thing out the window right now.” Veronica wouldn’t make him do it, she just wanted to prove her point.   
“As the love of my life, you can’t expect me to do that.” JD took another sip from the nearby empty cup.   
“We need to find you another coping method.” Veronica shook her head and resumed writing in her diary like she had been before he’d come in.   
“I can cope without slurpees.”  
“Then throw it.” Veronica didn’t look up. 

JD stood up, walked to the window, and quickly tossed the cup down to the ground.   
“See?”  
She hadn’t seen. It wasn’t until she looked up and saw the cup was no longer in his hands that she’d realized what he’d done.   
“I didn’t mean to actually do it!” Veronica wanted to laugh but wasn’t sure it was an appropriate situation.   
“I guess you owe me a new one.” JD shrugged.   
“I think I need a new boyfriend.” She said it, despite knowing it wasn’t true. Veronica had no intentions of loving anyone else.


	76. Prompted without a Quote #5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Veronica tells JD she’s pregnant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After an ask on Tumblr about how I thought Veronica telling JD she was pregnant would go, I got another request to actually write it.

“JD, I have to talk to you.” Veronica seemed scared, it was enough to make him nervous. It wasn’t like she was going to break up with him or anything, they’d been married for two years, but whatever it was didn’t seem good.   
“Of course, what’s up?” He was sitting on the couch and she was standing in front of him. 

He’d been left alone when Veronica had gotten up to ‘go to the bathroom.’ It had been seemingly normal but he had no idea what could’ve happened in that bathroom that meant she needed to talk to him. 

“Please don’t freak out, I’m scared enough about it.” Veronica knew him and as calm as she was trying to be, if he lost it, she would too.   
“What’s wrong? Are you okay?” JD was starting to get concerned.   
Veronica seemed to stop completely, her mind trailing off in thought.   
“Veronica, you can tell me what’s wrong.” With all they’d been through together, he couldn’t imagine what would make her so scared to talk to him.   
“I’m pregnant.”   
That was enough to make JD stop. 

“Pregnant? As in, baby? Inside of you?” Great, he couldn’t form full sentences.   
“Yeah, that’s pretty much what being pregnant means.” Now was not the time to be sassy, Veronica.   
It was JD’s turn to be lost in thought. 

They’d never really discussed having children, even after years of marriage. He figured it was bound to happen eventually, the couple was certainly sexually active, but he’d never really given much thought to the actual idea of having a baby. He always thought Veronica would be a good mother, she had that kind of warm personality kids like, but he on the other hand, well, how good of a father could he be? The only role model he had in his life had gotten enjoyment out of beating his son and seeing him in pain. 

But JD wasn’t going to be like his father, that’s the promise he made to himself and his unborn child right there. No matter what, he was going to be a good father. By loving his child, he was going to make up for his own shitty childhood. And Veronica, god if he had to have a kid with anyone, he was going to have one with Veronica. 

“So, what do you think about that?” Veronica pulled him back to reality. While he’d been lost in thought, he’d been staring at her stomach and she was very uncomfortable.   
“It’s certainly a surprise.” He stood up and hugged her. “But I’m not mad or upset.” He now knew why she’d been so scared to tell him. “I want to have a baby with you, Veronica.”  
“Good, because it’s not like there’s much of a choice anymore.” She’d started crying while he was talking.   
“I love you.” He kissed her forehead.   
“I love you too.”


	77. “It’s six o’clock in the morning, you’re not having vodka.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> JD won’t get up.

“Alright, JD, you have to get up.” Veronica stood over her boyfriend’s bed as he continued to sleep. “JD, let’s go.”  
“No, I think I’m going to stay here.” He buried his face in the pillow. Clearly, Veronica wasn’t the only stubborn one.   
“You know you can’t do that, so get up.” Veronica shook his arm.   
“There’s something over there in my dresser drawer.” He pointed towards the top drawer. “Go grab it for me.”

Veronica reluctantly did as he asked. She opened the drawer and laughed as she saw what he was talking about.   
“It’s six o’clock in the morning, you’re not having vodka.” She shut the drawer and turned to face him again.   
“It’s not for me, it’s for you. You need to calm the fuck down.” JD had turned his head and was now looking at her.   
“Oh fuck you.” She rolled her eyes. Though, if he kept being resistant, she might go for it.   
“That could get me out of bed.” He smirked at her.   
“Not going to happen,” She walked back to the bed. “So get up.” She shook his arm again. 

JD sat up, and she’d assumed she’d won, until he grabbed her and pulled her onto the bed with him.   
Needless to say, they both ended up late.


	78. “I love your hugs.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Veronica and JD hang out outside the 7-11.

It was just a normal Tuesday night for Veronica and JD. They sat on the curb outside the 7-11 with a shared slurpee and Veronica’s red vines, which she only shared on rare occasions. He didn’t really push, he was fine with the frozen drink.   
They always let time slip away from them as they just sat there and talked, 17 years apart gave them a lot to catch up on and both were hell bent on learning everything they could about the other.   
Veronica was pretty sure the employees hated them, they were just two teenagers who sat outside of their store but it wasn’t like they hadn’t bought anything so they never complained.   
“Shit, it’s late. I have to go.” Veronica checked her watch, it was nearly her curfew.   
“I’ll drive you home.” JD offered as they both stood up.   
“No, it’s okay. I’ll walk. I need to burn off these calories.” It was just a joke, though neither really laughed. “I’ll see you later.” She hugged him.   
“I’m sorry. I’m not very good at this.” Physical affection was not JD’s strong suit.   
“It’s okay. I love your hugs.”

They’d been dating for two weeks already and he was still nervous around her, still scared of messing up. Veronica decided she’d spend the rest of their time together making sure he knew he didn’t have to try hard to make her happy, he just had to love her.


	79. “Hey, hey, calm down. They can’t hurt you anymore.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurt and Ram spread a rumor about Veronica.

Veronica didn’t want to give them the satisfaction of her tears but she couldn’t help it. She hated them, that much was a fact, especially now.   
JD sat in front of her, trying to act like he wasn’t hurt because of them just so he could make sure she was okay.   
“Hey, hey, calm down. They can’t hurt you anymore.” He hated watching her cry, it was enough to make him want to beat Kurt and Ram up again. Though he’d just lost to them.   
“Everyone believes them, everyone thinks I slept with them. God, I’m the school slut now.” She cried harder.   
“Who gives a fuck what everyone else thinks? Let me tell you what I think, I think you are the strongest person I know and I’m not going to let a pair of assholes bring you down, okay?” He wrapped his arms around her in a comforting embrace. She gladly accepted it. “Our love is God, Veronica.”  
“Our love is God.” He heard her very faintly whisper back through her tears. 

He wanted to hurt them, kill them even, but this wasn’t the time. His focus had to be on making sure Veronica was okay, that was his first priority, not how to get back at Kurt and Ram. That would be for another time.


	80. “It’s okay, I couldn’t sleep anyways.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Veronica talks about her worries.

The window to Veronica’s room was suddenly pushed open. It was enough to make her jump, especially since it was nearly 2 in the morning. She might have been scared if JD didn’t come in immediately after. He almost smiled as he saw his girlfriend looking back at him.   
“I wanted to come earlier but...” He started to apologize.   
“It’s okay, I couldn’t sleep anyways.” She cut him off. She moved over and made room for him to lay down next to her, which he did. 

They both sat there in silence for a few minutes, welcoming the feeling of the other next to them as they were lost in their own thoughts.  
“What’s on your mind?” JD broke the silence, now resting his head on his hand to look down at her.   
“Everything.” It wasn’t a clear answer but it was the truth. “Heather’s practically up my ass because I’m dating you so I won’t sleep with a random guy to help my reputation as she puts it, Kurt keeps trying to grab me in the hallway, and I think I failed a math test today.” She was almost out of breath.   
“Well, you certainly meant everything.” JD laughed and Veronica was almost tempted to as well. “I don’t know how to help with Heather but I’m glad you’re not sleeping with anyone else,” His arm wrapped around her waist. “You know I’ll beat Kurt up the minute you say the word,” That did get a laugh from her. “and you didn’t fail the test, you genius. Stop worrying.”  
JD had an amazing ability to calm her fears, it shocked her every time.   
“So what’s your problem?” It was Veronica’s turn to be helpful.   
“My problem was I knew you weren’t okay. I’m good now.” He laid back down beside her. 

Minutes later, the couple was finally asleep.


	81. “How is my wife more badass than me?”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Veronica catches another woman with her husband.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These next few prompts are all going to be set in a pure au where JD and Veronica grow up and get married (in some, they have kids).

The minute Veronica had gotten up to go to the bathroom, another woman had taken her seat. JD barely had time to register it wasn’t his wife next to him when the other woman started talking. JD had no idea what she was saying, he was very good at ignoring people. It was a skill he’d picked up in high school and hadn’t lost yet. 

The woman seemed to either not care or not notice that JD wasn’t listening, hell he wasn’t even looking at her, she just kept talking. Before long, JD felt a pair of arms wrap around him from behind and he was scared he’d have to attempt to shake off another random woman but he knew these arms. They were Veronica’s. 

The woman stopped talking altogether when Veronica had shown up and from the look in her eyes, Veronica didn’t look too pleased at someone sitting with her husband.   
“I would’ve hoped when I came back my seat would be empty. Looks like that wasn’t the case.” There was something to Veronica’s voice that JD hadn’t heard in years. He lovingly referred to it as her ‘Heather’ voice for the fact that she used it when she was talking down to someone, much like she’d done as a part of the Heathers. 

The woman stayed silent, clearly she didn’t want to say anything to make Veronica mad.   
“Well, can I have my seat back or are you going to sit there and stare at me all night?” He could practically feel Veronica staring the woman down. “He’s not going to sleep with you so you might as well go.”  
Without another word, which was surprising with how much the woman had been talking before, she scrambled out of the seat and to the other side of the bar. 

Veronica sat back down in her seat, laughing to herself.   
“I sounded like Heather Chandler, I hated it.”  
“How is my wife more badass than me?” When he caught someone flirting with Veronica, his immediate reaction was to fight with his fists not his words. She definitely had a leg up on him.   
“It’s a gift.” They both laughed. 

Their night continued as normal, the woman made sure to stay clear out of their way even as Veronica and JD left the building.   
“I feel like I should apologize. I was really mean.” Veronica paused as they stepped out of the building.   
“Veronica, it’s fine. Besides, it was kind of hot.”  
“Don’t get used to it, I feel terrible.”  
Hand in hand, they headed back home.


	82. “Does he know about the baby?”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> JD’s dad resurfaces.

“My dad called.”  
That came as quite a shock to Veronica, neither one of them had heard from Big Bud Dean since he’d left Sherwood when JD turned 18. That was 5 years ago.   
“What did he want?” If his father had called, it had to be important.   
“He wants to see me.” JD was clearly not happy about the idea of his father returning.   
“Does he know about the baby?” One thing Veronica was sure of was that they didn’t want him anywhere near their child.   
“How would he know about her?”  
“Did you tell him?” Veronica couldn’t be too sure however that JD hadn’t at least told him about the existence of their child.   
“No.” That shouldn’t have made Veronica as happy as it did.   
“So then what do you think he wants?”   
“Money probably, his business was in decline when I lived with him, that’s why we stayed here for so long.” JD shrugged. He didn’t want to know what his dad wanted, it wouldn’t be good, no matter what it was.   
“So are you going to see him?”  
“I haven’t decided yet.” If it was important enough for his dad to resurface after several years, it was certainly big enough that JD should hear what he had to say.   
“You know you don’t have to, right? You owe him nothing.”  
“I know.”  
Veronica didn’t know what else to say so she just hugged him. 

They were both silent for several minutes after that until a baby’s cry rang out.   
“That’s my cue.” Veronica broke away from him and headed towards their daughter’s room.


	83. “The kids, they ambushed me.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Veronica finds JD being attacked by three children.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is literally the cutest thing i’ve ever written

“What is going on in here?” Veronica had just opened the front door and was met with the sight of her husband on the ground with their three kids on top of him.   
“The kids, they ambushed me.” JD’s face was hidden behind their eldest son’s body. “Help me.”  
“Oh no, you’re on your own.” If the children could get JD down, they could get her on the ground even easier.   
“Even my wife has turned on me, how will I go on?”  
“Oh stop being dramatic, JD.” Veronica walked over and picked up their youngest child, the only one she could still carry easily, off of him. “Alright, you two, get off your father.” Her sons climbed off of him, obviously upset their mother had interrupted their fun. 

Her daughter was soon set on the ground and the three ran off. When the third Dean child was born, they’d upgraded to a larger house so before long, her children were out of Veronica’s sight.   
“Need some help up?” Veronica stood over JD, offering her hand.   
“Thank you.” He grabbed her hand but instead of coming up, he pulled her down.   
“I think you and I have different definitions of up.” Veronica laughed as JD groaned with the way she hit his chest on the way down.   
“So how was work?” JD tried to act like there was nothing out of the ordinary about the two of them laying on the floor of the living room.   
“Terrible. Some jackass is pleading not guilty to murder even though we clearly have evidence that proves beyond a reasonable doubt that he did it.” Veronica hadn’t been stress free since the day she’d taken the case.   
“Well, worry about that later. Right now, you’re home and our kids are in another room.” With that, JD kissed her. 

“Ew, Mom and Dad are kissing.” Veronica recognized her son’s voice and broke away from her husband.   
With a quick look back at JD, they both nodded.   
“Let’s get them.”  
Before the couple could get up, their children were already running away.


	84. “You can’t banish me! This is my bed too.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Veronica and JD argue in bed.

“Your feet are cold.” JD complained as Veronica finally laid down next to him.   
“They are not.” Veronica was quick to be defensive.   
“Yes, they are. They’re like little icicles that keep brushing my leg.”   
“I’ve hit you once!”  
“If you do it again, I will kick you out.”   
“You can’t banish me! This is my bed too.” It was true, Veronica didn’t have anywhere else to go.   
“You could sleep on the couch.” JD offered.   
“If anything, you’re the one who’s going to be sleeping on the couch.” He was the one complaining after all.   
“We will see about that.”  
The two fell into silence after that. 

Before long, JD felt something hit his shin again. Her feet were no longer cold, being under the blanket had warmed them up, but he was a man of his word.   
“Alright, Ronnie.” The look on her face showed that she didn’t know what he’d meant. 

JD got out of the bed and moved the blanket out of the way. He managed to get his arms around her to lift her up before she understood what he was doing.   
“Oh my god, JD, put me down.” She tried not to laugh as he picked her up.   
“I told you what would happen, Veronica.”  
He headed out of their bedroom into the living room.   
“JD, if you drop me on that couch, so help me God...” Before she could finish her threat, she was dropped into the couch. “I really hate you sometimes.”

JD turned to walk away when he felt arms wrap around him. Caught off guard, Veronica actually managed to pull him down beside her.   
“I’m not sleeping on this couch.”  
“If I have to, you have to.”  
Giving in, he laid down beside her, falling asleep in her arms.


	85. “The ladies love a guy who’s good with kids.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Veronica and JD try babysitting.

“I don’t know how to change a diaper!” Veronica was holding a screaming child as she looked to her boyfriend for help. She’d agreed to babysit for a neighbor but she hadn’t realized just how unqualified she was for the job.   
“And I do?” JD was eyeing the baby suspiciously, clearly not anymore comfortable than she was with the crying.   
“I don’t know, but I can’t get it. Try something!” Veronica held the baby out to him.   
“Fine.” JD took the child from her and Veronica could’ve sworn the crying decreased just a little bit.   
He set the baby onto the changing table and five minutes later, the old diaper was taken off and a new one had replaced it. The little girl now slept in JD’s arms.   
“How in the hell did you do that?” Veronica was shocked.   
“What can I say? The ladies love a guy who’s good with kids.” JD shrugged. 

An hour later, the child was put to sleep in her crib and Veronica and JD were practically asleep on the couch.   
“Let’s never have kids.” Veronica had dealt with a baby for 4 hours and she was exhausted.   
“We’re 17, we don’t have to make any decisions yet.” JD shook his head.   
A minute later, the baby was crying again.   
“I changed my mind, let’s go ahead and make that decision.” Veronica looked ready to pass out so JD stood up to take care of the crying child in the other room. As he rocked the child back to sleep, he had to admit, he was pretty good with kids.


	86. “You’re seriously like a man-child.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> JD wants to go to the playground.

“Come on, we have to get home.” Veronica was very amused with the way her boyfriend’s eyes lit up at the sight of the playground.   
“We could spare a few minutes.” JD didn’t know why but some part of him wanted to go so badly but he did.   
“JD,” She started to fight him but she couldn’t. “Five minutes, then I’m dragging you home.”

He let go of her hand and ran. The playground was empty of children, it was 11 o’clock at night. Veronica walked behind him, she was in no rush unlike he was.   
“You’re seriously like a man-child.” Veronica sat on the bench as JD went down the slide.   
“Maybe, but I had a shitty childhood so humor me, Ronnie.” He held out his hand for her to take.   
“Fine.” She grabbed his hand and let him pull her up. 

Soon, she found herself on a swing, letting him push her.   
“And you thought this would be a waste of time.” JD laughed as his hands hit her back again.   
“I still think it’s a waste of time,” Veronica shrugged. “But it makes you happy so I’ll be okay.”  
30 minutes later and one cop questioning two teenagers on a playground at almost midnight later, the pair finally made it home.


	87. “Welcome to fatherhood.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> JD gets cockblocked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I played to write this and have it involve an actual baby but I like this so much better.

JD’s pants were already unbuttoned and Veronica’s shirt had been thrown clear across the room. Needless to say, the two were prepared to be occupied for quite some time. However, that wasn’t going to work out for them. 

Several minutes later, the sound of something hitting their bedroom door came and caused JD to pull away from his girlfriend.   
“What was that?”  
Veronica thought for a second before realizing what it had to be.   
“We left the dog alone.” They both quickly sat up.   
JD put on just enough clothes to be decent, he clearly wasn’t ready to be done, and he walked over to open the door. 

On the other side, sitting innocently, was the German Shepard the couple had just adopted.   
“You’re cute but it doesn’t make up for you being a cockblocker.” JD frowned at the dog.   
Ignoring him, the puppy ran inside the room to Veronica. He had clearly taken a liking to her over JD.   
“You’re the one that wanted him.” Veronica said as she scratched behind the dog’s ears.   
“I didn’t really he was going to be so annoying.” He may have sounded mean but he still loved the little guy.   
“Welcome to fatherhood.” Veronica laughed and continued paying more attention to the animal liking her arm than her boyfriend. 

Several hours later, the dog was put up in his pen and the two were free to return to their actions that had been so rudely interrupted.


	88. “No. Regrets.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Veronica attempts to lift JD.

Veronica was adorable, that’s what he thought. Even now, trying to look intimidating, though it was hard because her head barely came up to his chin, he found her incredibly cute.   
“You can not pick me up.” JD shook his head. He’d made one innocent joke about how easy Veronica was to lift and now, she wanted to try carrying him.   
“Just get on my back.” She turned around and bent her knees, ready to lift him.   
“Veronica, I will crush you.”  
“It’s the risk I’m willing to take. Come on.” She wasn’t going to give it up. 

Sighing heavily at the thought of hurting his girlfriend, there was no doubt he would, he picked one leg up and put it where she could grab it. Before the other foot was even an inch of the group, JD and Veronica came tumbling down. JD was a foot taller and nearly 100 pounds heavier than the girl he was now sitting on, he’d seen it coming.   
“I think you should just listen to me next time.” JD shrugged, not getting off of her just to prove a point.   
“I have.” She groaned. “No.” She exhaled, clearly in pain. “Regrets.”  
With that JD slid off of her, not happy with the way she sounded, there was obvious pain in her voice. 

Ten minutes and a lot of “are you sure you’re okay’s” later, Veronica was back on her feet. However, she would leave the carrying to him from now on.


	89. “How drunk was I?”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> JD wakes up from a drunken night with a surprise waiting for him.

“My head is killing me.” JD groaned as he woke up. It was almost noon, which was very unusual for him. He was usually an early riser. Of course, after the night he’d had, that was to be expected.   
He went to turn to Veronica, expecting her next to him but she wasn’t there. That was suspicious.   
“Veronica!” He called out but groaned again when the yelling hurt his head. 

A minute later, the door to his bedroom was open and a girl walked in. She held out a cup of water and a pill for him.   
“It’s advil for your headache. Take it.” He did as she said.   
“You’re a life saver, Ronnie.”   
“If you didn’t get so drunk, I wouldn’t have to be.” Veronica hated drunk people almost as much as she hated being drunk. “If you’re going to puke, make sure you make it to the toilet. I’m already cleaning your clothes from last night, I don’t want your bedsheets to be next on the list.”  
Her mention of the bathroom caused him to get up.   
“I didn’t mean it. Please don’t throw up.” Veronica stepped away from him.   
“I’m not going to throw up. I have to pee.” With that, he went into the bathroom. 

As he prepared to pull his pants down, he noticed a suspicious black mark on his hip. No, it wasn’t a black mark. He blinked a few more times to make sure he wasn’t seeing things.   
“Veronica, can you come in here for a minute?”  
“I love you, but I really don’t want to see you throw up.” Veronica came walking into the bathroom backwards.   
“I’m not going to throw up.” He repeated. “I just have to ask you a question.”  
“What?” She finally turned around.   
“How drunk was I?”  
His eyes went back to the writing now on his body, her eyes followed. It stood out shockingly well against his skin. There, in black lettering, was the name Veronica tattooed onto his skin.


	90. “Stop being so cute.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Veronica makes it so hard to fight with her.

“I just don’t think slurpees are the best things to be putting in your body.” She didn’t know how they’d ended up in this fight. Veronica’d made one comment about her boyfriend’s attachment to the frozen beverage and now they were arguing.   
“Well its a good thing I didn’t ask for your opinion.” JD knew better than to get snippy with her, it never ended well. For him, at least.   
“Oh, I’m sorry that I care about your health. I know it’s make me so terrible and cruel.” Over dramatic was how Veronica did everything when she was upset. 

He had no response to that wasn’t nice and he was still mad at her so he said nothing. Even though he had no real reason to be, even he could understand that. Still, he was fighting with her. Why, he didn’t know. 

She was now sitting on the bed with her legs crossed and facing away from him. Her usual soft face was twisted up in an attempt to make her look more angry than she actual was, which was pretty angry already. 

“Stop being so cute!” JD yelled, catching Veronica off guard. “I mean, seriously, how am I supposed to stay mad at you?” That was certainly not what Veronica had expected him to say.   
“Figure it out.” Oh, she was really not in the mood to deal with him.   
“Look, Ronnie.” His best bet now was to just apologize. “I’m sorry. You’re right.” He didn’t need to say anything else, that was enough to calm her down. And it worked. 

She turned to face him again, with her utterly adorable face, and JD couldn’t remember what they’d been fighting about anymore.


	91. “If you can’t sleep... we could have sex?”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> JD stays up late.

Veronica woke up to the sound of voices from the living room. It would have alarmed her, especially since it was 3 in the morning, but she could see the lights were on. No burglar would do that. Also, JD was suspiciously not by her side. 

After a few minutes of not being able to fall back asleep, she finally got out of bed. She opened the door to the bedroom and, thanks to the way their apartment was set up, she could see clear to where JD was sitting on the couch. Despite it being early in the morning or technically late at night for him, he didn’t look tired. She discovered the voices were coming from some show that was playing on the tv which she didn’t recognize and she was positive JD wasn’t actually interested in. 

“It’s 3 in the morning.” That was how she announced her presence as she leaned against the door frame. Despite him barely watching the show, he hadn’t noticed her before then.   
“I know.” JD looked over at her and she could see the tiredness in his eyes now. She didn’t know why he was still awake.   
“So why aren’t you in bed?”  
“Do you miss me?” He smirked at her.  
“JD.” Her voice held the warning for him not to go further. He might be okay with staying awake but Veronica just wanted to curl back up in her bed. Of course, she wanted her boyfriend beside her when she did. 

“I couldn’t sleep. I tried but it just didn’t work. So I came out here.” JD shrugged, he knew he should feel tired and yet he didn’t. Though for the look on her face, he was sure he looked it.   
“If you can’t sleep,” She paused, figuring out the best course of action to get him into the bedroom with her. “We could have sex?” She offered, raising her eyebrow.   
“Are you serious?” That was certainly one way for JD to wear himself out, though he hadn’t expected her to the be the one to suggest it.   
“I guess you’ll have to come here and find out.” She pushes away from the door frame and walked back into the room. 

JD was quick on her heels, shutting the door behind him as he entered the bedroom. She was already laying down on the bed when he arrived.   
“Veronica, are you being serious?” There was a mischievous look to her eye that he didn’t know if he trusted.   
“Just come here.” She motioned for him to join her and soon, he was on top of her and they were making out. 

Several minutes later, they broke apart. JD was ready to continue further but Veronica had other ideas.   
“Now that I have you in bed, go to sleep.” That was her master plan all along, her him in the bed with her so he had no choice but to lay down beside her and go to sleep.   
“You’re a tease. That’s not fair.” He pouted and she kissed him again.   
“I promise we will continue when it’s not the middle of the night. Now get some sleep, you look exhausted.”

Knowing she wasn’t going to have sex with him, JD rolled off of her and pulled her into his arms. It took some time still but eventually he found himself drifting off to sleep.


	92. “We’re not just friends and you fucking know it.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Veronica and JD were trying to keep their relationship a secret.

Veronica knew she shouldn’t be talking to him at school, especially not if they were trying to keep their relationship a secret. They’d both agreed on it, Veronica didn’t want Heather bitching at her and neither did JD, so their relationship was a thing only behind closed doors. Of course, now she could have put their secret in danger of being exposed, just because she had to talk to him. 

They’d barely started their conversation when Veronica heard a voice behind her.   
“And who is this?” Heather Chandler’s voice was so close to her ear that she jumped before turning to face her.   
“Oh, uh,” Veronica stumbled over her words, it didn’t surprise her Heather had caught her. “This is JD, he’s a friend from my English class.”

Veronica was in a different class than the three Heathers, they had no way of knowing it was a lie. But JD did, and as he watched his girlfriend shrink down under Heather’s glare, his eyes grew angry. He didn’t let his face show any other sign of emotion however. 

“Why are you talking to him?” Heather gave JD a quick glance that did not look particularly friendly.   
“I had to talk to him about an assignment for class. It’s nothing.”  
Heather didn’t look convinced.   
“Well, hurry up. We’ve got things to do that don’t involve talking to people like him.” Heather didn’t give Veronica any room to argue, she just walked away. 

“I’m sorry about her, she’s kind of a bitch.” Veronica turned back to JD after Heather had left.   
“We’re not just friends and you fucking know it.” Of course, that’s what he’d focused on the most. The fact that even when confronted, Veronica couldn’t admit she was dating him.   
“I know that. It’s just Heather doesn’t and I thought we agreed we didn’t want her to know.” Veronica had Heather in all other aspects of her personal business, she just wanted one thing to herself.   
“I think I’ve changed my mind.”  
“What are you talking about?”  
His eyes were intently staring at her lips, she knew where this was going. 

Suddenly, he pulled her and kissed her like his life depended on it. Though it was really his death he was solidifying when Heather saw just who was all over her pet project. 

A few gasps came from other students in the hallway as JD grabbed her and a whispers broke out as Veronica enthusiastically began to kiss him back.


	93. “Please don’t cry, I can’t stand to see you cry.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Veronica has to comfort JD.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is very angsty (like VERY).

Veronica stood slightly behind JD now that his father was in the room. He’d quickly shoved her behind him when the older man had made his presence known. The two males were now engaged in a conversation that Veronica wasn’t listening to, she was just watching JD’s face. 

She watched as his previously nervous features turned angry, that was when she tuned back into the conversation. She’d have to do some damage control when they were done, she should at least know what the problem was.

They were arguing, full-on yelling at each other, without a single consideration to Veronica standing right there. She had a sinking feeling that the only reason Bud Dean’s hands were not on his son was because she was there. His words, however, would prove to hurt his son just as much.   
“You should’ve died with your mother.” His father spat at him and left the room, leaving both JD and Veronica stunned at what had come out of his mouth. 

Seconds later, as JD’s face fell, Veronica jumped into action.   
“He didn’t mean it, he’s just angry.” How do you comfort someone after that? She didn’t know but she was going to try her best.   
“He did. He’s right.” His voice broke. He looked like he was going to cry. “He’s right. I’m nothing, I’m useless.” Years of child abuse has finally broken him and soon, tears were falling down his cheeks.   
“Please don’t cry, I can’t stand to see you cry.” He was strong, that was his thing, to watch him break down nearly crushed her heart. “None is that is true and don’t you ever think of saying that again. Not to me, especially not to me.” She came around to stand in front of him. “Would I love you if you were useless? Would I even be here with you if you were nothing. No.”  
JD stayed quiet.   
“So you didn’t win the parent lottery and, god, I wish you had but I’m not going to let that man make you think less of yourself.”  
JD looked like he was going to argue, she stopped him by kissing him. 

“I love you.” Veronica whispered as she broke away.   
It took him several minutes to respond.   
“I love you too.”


	94. “I hate how much I love you.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Veronica gives in to JD.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This prompt kind of relates to another one I wrote but not really.

“Remember, we are only looking. We’re not buying one today.” Veronica reminded JD as they walked into the pet shop. A sign advertising puppies had caught his eyes after walking past it and several minutes of begging later, the couple was back at the store. 

JD had wanted a dog for as long as he could remember, but his childhood hadn’t allowed for one. However, his adult life was much more suited for taking one in. 

“You say that now, Ronnie, but you’re going to be the one begging to take one home.” He held open the door for her as they walked inside. 

A quick conversation with a worker led to them being shown to a pen of six or so puppies. Veronica, as JD had predicted, was the first to bend down and pet one. The others instantly ran over to smell her hand. A giggle came from her mouth and JD was sure he’d take one home just to hear her make the sound again.   
“So which one are we getting?” JD teased.   
“We can’t, we really can’t.” Veronica didn’t sound convinced.   
“Why not?”  
“We both have school and we just moved and it’s just not the right time.” She sounded like she was trying to convince herself but he could see she was ready to grab one and go for it.   
Her hand was still resting on the first dog she’d noticed. He’d been a little ball of energy but was now sleeping soundly under Veronica’s touch.   
“I think that one likes you.”  
“I hate how much I love you.” Veronica shook her head and called the worker back over to them. 

Another quick conversation and a few purchases later, Veronica and JD exited the store. A small dog, still sleeping, laid in Veronica’s arms while everything else they would need was in JD’s.


	95. “You’re lucky you’re cute.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Veronica asks for a favor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one is very short and i don’t know why exactly.

“I need you to do me a favor.” Veronica smiled at JD in a way that told him it wasn’t going to be good.   
“As long as it’s not illegal.” Though, he’d probably do whatever she asked either way.   
“Heather is forcing me to go to this thing,” There was a hesitancy to her voice, JD really wasn’t going to like this. “and I need you to go with me.”  
“What is this thing exactly?”   
Veronica bit her lip, she was nervous.   
“A party.” She held onto the last syllable, drawing it out.   
“No, absolutely not.” Parties were not his scene at all.   
“Please.” She whined. “If you don’t go, Heather will just spend the whole night trying to get me drunk and to sleep with a random guy of her choosing and they’re almost always huge assholes and I really don’t want to do that.”   
The thought of another guy near her was almost enough to make him give in, but he still didn’t want to go to this party.   
“Come on, it won’t be that bad. Just do it. Please.” Veronica begged.   
The look in her eyes was enough.   
“You’re lucky you’re cute.” JD gave in. 

A few hours later, they walked side by side into the party that neither of them really wanted to be at, JD put a protective arm around Veronica’s waist and could only hope this night wouldn’t be as bad as he was expecting it would be.


	96. “Cuddle me.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s cold outside and Veronica gets sentimental.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> another short one, and incredibly sappy and romantic

“You would think I’d be used to it by now but it’s cold as hell outside.” Veronica shrugged off her coat as she and JD entered her house.   
“Actually, hell is hot. That’s like it’s whole thing.” Unlike her, his coat was left on.   
“Oh shut up, you know what I meant.” She flopped down onto the couch.   
“I do, but you’re right. It’s freezing outside.” He stayed standing, she didn’t want that.   
“But not in here.” She smiled and held her arms out to him. “Cuddle me.”  
He couldn’t say no to her so he joined her on the couch. 

“We graduate high school in less than a month.” There was a joy to her voice but a pain as well.   
“What’s the matter?” He could always pick up on when she was upset.   
“What happens after that?” She frowned, clearly she’d been wanting to ask this for a long time. “I mean, for so long, I’ve been set on getting to this point and now that it’s almost here, I really have to decide what to do with the rest of my life.” She shrugged.   
“Well, whatever that is, I’m going to be right by your side.” Veronica’s choices were hers to make but JD would be damned if he was supporting her through everything. 

A kiss was her thank you and JD gladly accepted it.


	97. “Just talk to me.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Veronica is tired of being ignored.

Veronica watched as her boyfriend walked past her down the hallway. Well, she thought he was her boyfriend. Now she wasn’t so sure anymore. He’d spent the past week avoiding her. It wasn’t unintentional, oh no, Jason Dean was deliberately trying to keep her out of his life. But Veronica wasn’t going to let him do that anymore. 

Excusing herself from whatever mindless conversation her friends were currently engaged in, she took off after him down the hall. Her short legs were not a good match for his tall ones but she was making it work. 

As Veronica walked out of the school after him, she was happy to see no one else was outside.   
“JD!” She called out to him and she watched him halt for a second before he kept walking. “I know you can hear me!”   
That got him to stop.   
“What is it?” There was an annoyance to his voice that she could tell he was purposefully putting in there to throw her off.   
“What is it?” She scoffed. “How about it’s the fact that my supposed boyfriend has been ignoring me without any warning of any kind?” Her arms crossed in front of her chest.   
“If you knew I was ignoring you, why are you here?” He now stood at the bottom of the steps as she stood above him.   
“For a reason, some kind of answer. What kind of person asks a girl out, is a great guy for two weeks, and then leaves her stranded with no explanation?” She was beginning to realize she was describing basically every Remington asshole and that was unsettling. “Just talk to me.” Veronica frowned as he turned away from her, obviously he still didn’t want to open up. “Please.”  
“You want to talk? Fine.” JD turned back around so quick she had barely seen him move. “I hate how I feel when I’m with you. I hate that you’re everything I think about all the fucking time. I hate that I want to hold you and kiss you and a bunch of other things that I really shouldn’t say out loud. And most importantly, and this is the best one, I hate that I’m in love you!” He was so close to her face by the end she almost wanted to back away. 

But instead she did the complete opposite, she leaned in. It was a quick kiss at first, hesitant because she didn’t know how he’d respond. As she pulled away, it was clear he didn’t know what had just happened. But then she saw something click in him and before she knew it, his lips were on hers again and this time it wasn’t quick or hesitant at all.


	98. “Why are you so jealous?”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heather needs Veronica’s help.

“Heather needs me.” Veronica groaned, rolling out of her bed. She’d just gotten a phone call from the mythic bitch herself at 3 in the morning asking for help.   
“Can’t she handle it herself?” JD’s eyes blinked open.   
“I’m sure she can if she tried but she doesn’t want to. She wants me.” Veronica grabbed a jacket out of her closet, feeling no urge to change out of her pajamas.   
“Where is she? Do you want me to go with you?” JD was now sitting up, though he seemed no rush to get out of the bed.   
“No, she’s at a Remington fraternity. It’s nothing I can’t handle on my own.”She shrugged.   
“A fraternity? Like, with college guys?” The shorts she was currently wearing were pretty short, meant to just be slept in, and it was not something he thought he wanted anyone but him seeing her in.   
“Yes, that kind of fraternity.” She didn’t seem to notice how uncomfortable JD was.   
JD just nodded, though her back was to him so she couldn’t see. 

“Are you okay?” She frowned, he was so easy to read.   
“Just fine.” He didn’t sound convincing enough and even he knew that.   
“Why are you so jealous?” Veronica’s hands came to rest on her hips as she waited for an answer.   
“Because you’re Veronica Sawyer!” He gestured to her. “And I’m just me. One look at those college men and you might run.”  
“Hey, I happen to love you very much.” Veronica dropped her hands from their precious position. “Besides, I don’t even plan on going into that place. I’ll just need Heather to walk out.”

For some reason, he doubted that was going to actually happen. Still, Veronica was going to go anyways, that was just who she was. 

“Are you sure you’ll be okay while I’m gone?” Veronica smiled and he couldn’t help but do so as well.   
“Yeah, I’ll be fine.” JD nodded. “Go make sure Heather’s okay. Be a good person like you always are.” There was sarcasm in his voice but a truth to it as well. 

A quick kiss on the cheek was followed by the sound of keys being picked up and before he knew it, Veronica was gone.


	99. “You’re so fucking hot when you’re mad.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Veronica gets pissed.

“I don’t show up once and now she wants to kill me!” Veronica hung up the phone much too hard, causing JD to jump.   
“Let me guess. Heather called.”   
“Bingo.” Veronica groaned. “I even told her I wasn’t going and when I kept true to my word, she gets pissed at me.”  
“Back up, what happened?” Clearly JD has missed some drama between the two girls.   
“Heather and Heather were going to a party, Heather asked me to go, I told her I couldn’t, and when I didn’t go, she decides it ‘might be right to kick me out.’ I’m so sick of her.” He’d never seen Veronica this mad at Heather Chandler. It was scary, but also very attractive.   
“Just give it time to blow over.”  
“Blow over? Heather will hold this over my head until the day one of us dies. And right now I have a feeling I’m going first.” Veronica didn’t even know why she was so mad. This wouldn’t be the first or last time Heather would find something to bitch at her about, maybe she was just fed up with it. 

Just then, JD started laughing, that pissed her off even more.   
“Why the hell are you laughing?” She glared at him.   
“You’re so fucking hot when you’re mad.” He kept laughing. “It’s hilarious.”  
“Then you’re about to think I look really great because I’m pissed.”  
“You know I’m not Heather’s biggest fan,” He wrapped his arms around her comfortingly. “But I think you might be overreacting just a little bit.”

Veronica continued to glare at him as she thought it through. Maybe he was right, there was definitely no reason for her to be this angry, especially at him.   
JD watched as her eyes lost their fire, she was calming down.   
“Are you better now?” He said after a minute.   
“I’m fine.” Her glare went away too.   
“Good.” He kissed her forehead. “And I take back what I said.”  
She gave him a confused look.   
“You’re not just hot when you’re mad, you’re hot all the time.”


	100. “You’re mine. I don’t share.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> JD gets jealous, again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s crazy that I’ve already written a hundred prompts. Thank you to everyone that has done anything to support me on this journey and I hope you’re just as excited as I am for more to come.

Veronica was currently only half listening to whatever Kurt Kelly was going on about. Wrong timing on her part had led her to run into the quarterback and now she was stuck with no way to get away from him. 

Minutes passed and he didn’t seem to be stopping anytime soon, who knew that he could talk so much. Veronica felt someone walk up behind her, so close their body was almost pressing completely against hers. She spun around, prepared to see Kurt’s equally idiotic friend Ram, but was met with JD who was a much more welcome sight. 

He wasn’t looking at her, he was looking at Kurt.   
“If you’ll excuse us, I need to talk to my girlfriend.” He emphasized girlfriend a little too much and if JD hadn’t already beaten his ass once, Kurt might have punched him.   
Without waiting for permission, JD grabbed Veronica’s hand and the two walked down the hall away from the football player who still looked very annoyed at being interrupted. 

When they were alone, in a much more quiet place, Veronica finally stopped walking.   
“What was that about?”  
“You’re mine. I don’t share.” His grip on her hand seemed to tighten.   
“Share?” Veronica couldn’t help but laugh. “You are not going to have to share me with Kurt or anyone.”  
“Maybe you should tell him that.” Did he really think she was happy to be talking to Kurt? He must’ve.  
“Hey, I got stuck in a conversation with Kurt. I didn’t even want to be there. You don’t have to worry about me and Kurt doing anything.” She shook her head. “I’m yours, remember?”   
He seemed to relax at her reassurance but not enough so she did the next best thing besides use her words, she used her lips.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [JD x Veronica Prompts/oneshots](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14398884) by [DaCrazyFangirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaCrazyFangirl/pseuds/DaCrazyFangirl)




End file.
